We'll Get There Someday!
by ThatKlaineFan
Summary: Won't we? Kurt is being bullied and has to chose, McKinley or Dalton Academy? Which will he choose, and who will he tell? Rated T for language  expect lots of Klaine fluff   :
1. In The Begging

**Sorry that this first chapter is really short but I just wanted a nice smooth opening. This is my first fan fiction and reviews will be muchly appreciated! I am also a massive Klaine fan so expect a lot of Klaine fluff! (: Thanks ^-^**

-XoXo-

A young, dark haired boy sat at a vanity table that had once belonged to his mother. He thought of the many things that had happened in, what he thought as, his short life. He'd lost his dear mother, found strength to express his sexuality, almost lost his father to a heart attack and now he was being bullied for being different. He couldn't help but feel that life was being unfair to him. However he had found strength yet again in his new best friend. A short dark haired boy, that if he believed in god and the whole religious side of life, would be his guardian angel. Yes, this could be going almost too far as he had only known this young man a few weeks, but he felt that whenever he was with this gorgeous, beautiful young man, he was safe, he was protected, he had courage. But now he was to make a decision, McKinley High or Dalton Academy. He had finished his evening facial therapy that even in the darkest of times always made him feel better. He tore his covers back from his neat, crisp bed. He slid in and thought for a while. Just before he nodded off into a place he loved, his dreams, his mouth shaped 'Blaine. It has to be Blain...' he nodded into a deep sleep, almost as if the weight of deciding had kept him awake and now he had decided he was allowed to relax and he seized this opportunity.


	2. Lazy Boys and Birthday Cards

Kurt rose from his bed at 6:30 promptly every morning. Such to Finns disgust as Kurt insisted on doing this not only on weekends but also found the urge to sing Lady Gaga while he was prancing round getting ready for the day. Finn, who now his mother and Kurt's father were married had to share a room with Kurt. Finn only managed to do this as he told himself every time he was awoken early that it wouldn't be for long as the newlyweds and the newly formed brothers would be moving in a matter of days and Finn would have his own room. Kurt however didn't care for this as he loved the house he knew and had grown up in but he did feel that finding Finn's socks in the middle of his crystal clean floor every evening was getting a little annoying. Kurt also felt that moving was unnecessary as he would be moving into a dorm at Dalton Academy after spring break. Never the less Burt, Kurt's father, felt that the move was not only necessary but he felt he needed a new start with his beautiful new wife Carole and also with his sons Kurt and Finn.

Kurt had broken the news to the New Directions yesterday that he would be transferring. The reactions he had received were not what he expected. Mercedes, his long-time friend, had gotten really quite mad at him and some other members of the Glee Club had agreed with her anger. However, and this shocked the dark haired boy the most, Rachel Berry, New Directions most annoying and irritating member, agreed that what Kurt was doing was for the best. Kurt was thinking back to that moment…

'Guys, can't you see that what Kurt is doing is for the best? If he stayed here he could end up more hurt than he already is! And Kurt think of the eye candy at Dalton' at this point Rachel had nudged him. Kurt loved the reception he had gotten from Rachel. She had reassured that his decision was for the best.

Kurt snapped back into the present and started dreaming about Blaine. Kurt would describe Blaine as the prefect guy, you know, dark curly hair, a six pack to die for and even arm muscles that could protect him. Even though Kurt was the one that was ever so slightly taller he felt Blaine would be the one that would protect him. He then started to think about school, what if his roommate would be Blaine, what would he do? Not only would he have to get up earlier to make sure when Blaine laid eyes on him that he wouldn't have the 'just got out of bed look' as that could put him off and that was the LAST thing Kurt wanted! But on the plus side think of the fact that there was a chance of seeing Blaine… _Stop it Kurt!_

Kurt started gathering the things he would need to take with him to Dalton, even though it was only 6:50 in the morning and spring break finished in a week. However this to Kurt just meant that he had even more precious time to prepare himself for Blaine and the romance that could soon blossom. Kurt, again head full of dreams of he and Blaine being together, hugging, kissing and even getting married, carried on prancing around, however this morning he tried to be a little quieter to prevent Finn waking up as he was in a good mood and didn't want to upset his brother on one of the last days he would be seeing him regularly.

Kurt who had now been awake three hours finally heard life coming from upstairs. He floated up to see what member of his newly formed family had awakened. However what he saw when he reached the top of his stairs wasn't what he expected. He saw Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina all on the other side of his cream door. He ran to the door to see what his friends had gathered for.

'What's up girls? Details!' Said Kurt with a sign of distress in his voice as he was worried what all his friends were doing outside his door so early in the morning.

'Well we are here to take you ughh…' Quinn said with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

'We are here to take you shopping!' Rachel said perkily as she again was someone who rose early to see the day in.

Mercedes and Tina both nodded and the girls broke into two smaller groups to reveal a stretch limo parked in front of his house. Kurt squealed but had to question why the girls had not only got a limo but arrived so early.

Tina informed Kurt that all the best shops open this early and even have sales this early. Again Kurt had to agree as this was the case.

'But why a limo?' Kurt questioned

Mercedes chipped in and said 'Divas gotta arrive in style babe!'

Kurt again agreed and decided not to bother asking anymore questions as this was probably going to be one of the last outings with his girls until the next break from school. He skipped back into the house to grab his jacket and his bag that always had his wallet and his pocket moisturiser in it. He then re-joined the girls and as the group strutted to the limo arm in arm questions were running through Kurt's head. Like, why were the girls here in a limo and why were Rachel and Quinn arm in arm like best friends but he was having too much of a good time with his girls to ask questions.

'Where to first ladies?' Kurt questioned

'Well we have to pick up Santana and Brit still' Mercedes exclaimed to Kurt

As the limo pulled up outside Brittany's house to pick up the remaining girls, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn all exited the limo to call for the girls. Kurt was left alone with Rachel.

'Rachel? Not that I am not loving this attention, what's going on?' Kurt questioned in a polite manner so as not to sound rude.

'Kurt, you have to understand that no matter what our relationship was like when we were at school, I really care about you and the reason I was so awful to you at school was because you were my biggest competition.' She confessed. 'But I want to look past that now. I have always cared about you Kurt and today is the start of what I believe will be a beautiful friendship.' Rachel revealed to a stunned Kurt.

Kurt was obviously lost for words. But he eventually found his voice.

'Rachel I totally agree, I really care for you too and today and really even these last ten minutes have made me rethink everything I have ever thought about you! I now see why Finn loves you!' Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt felt warm inside from the information that he had just received from a girl he thought no one could get close to. Rachel also filled up and had tears in her eyes.

'Oh Rachel come here!' Kurt pulled the petite girl into a hug and gave her a handkerchief. 'I hope that mascara is waterproof!' Both friends laughed and squeezed each other eventually Kurt released Rachel from his grip and just smiled until the rest of the girls re-joined them.

Mercedes, when she had returned to her seat, found the remote for the sound system shouted 'Let's get this party started.' She selected karaoke on the screen and found a microphone. She pushed the microphone into Rachel's hand and demanded a rendition of grenade by Bruno Mars. Before starting singing Rachel dedicated her song to 'A Mr Kurt Hummel!'

All the group joined in for the choruses and sang their heads off! The song finished and the group fell into fits of laughter.

Meanwhile…

A short, curly haired boy had awoken from his slumber. He thought to himself, 'ahh another wonderful dream about marrying him…' The one he loved. He dragged himself out of bed and found that it was 10am.

'CRAP! I'm late!' he shouted at the top of his lungs!

The young man who was now running around his house like a mad man was slowly claiming all the things he needed from his home. Luckily his parents were at work and he hadn't woke them when he shouted. As if he had he would have been in big trouble. However he hadn't, this time he was lucky. But as he was running around he accidentally knocked some abandoned boxes off his wardrobe. Birthday cards flooded the floor. He slowly picked all of them up and put them back in the box. However one last discarded card was left by his bed, he turned to pick it up and read the words aloud.

It read:

'Happy Birthday Blaineykins! Getting old now aren't we? Well I don't really have any embarrassing stories I can write that would be much to your disapproval as I haven't known you that long ): However I see you already as my best friend. I feel like I know you already (:

Well Happy Birthday anywayz!

All my love

Kurt

xoxoxo'

Blaine was sat on his bed now thinking about what Kurt had written in this card but also the questions that filled Blaine's head. Why did Kurt neglect to tell me that he was moving to Dalton? Did he really care about me? Was I really his best friend? This made Blaine stop in his tracks and rethink their relationship, not only did he now realise that Kurt couldn't love him but also that Kurt really didn't even see him as much of a friend. Also what would he have done if Rachel hadn't called him to tell him about the secret. Would he just have found out when he arrived? Or maybe not even then, maybe he would have turned around in French class and just noticed Kurt sitting behind him… Blaine, by now, was really quite upset. A tear rolled down his face. He sniffled and caught eye of the card he had received from Kurt and thought again, 'Kurt wouldn't do that! Fair enough he maybe didn't see him as boyfriend material but he did see him as a friend! He hoped…'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes!<strong>

**Made this chapter a lot longer!**

**I hope I haven't made the Kurt/Blaine thing too obvious already :/**

**Lot's of fluff coming up very soon!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Shopping Trips and Text Messages

Meanwhile Kurt and the girls had reached the shops, they were flashing cash wherever they could. Kurt by this point had what was probably an entire new wardrobe. However he froze in his tracks, Rachel noticed Kurt had stopped and turned back to see what was wrong. 'Hey Kurtie, what's wrong? She questioned from a distance. Kurt was still frozen, Rachel turned in the same direction as him and saw what he was looking at…

'Kurt, come on, it'll be fine!' Rachel said as she attempted to reassure Kurt.

Floods of flash backs raced through his mind.

'Kurt? Kurt?' Rachel questioned.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't feel his legs and felt very dizzy. He fell to the floor.

'Kurt!' Rachel shouted and fell to the floor to stop his head hitting the cold hard road.

By this time the other girls were in another shop and they weren't close enough to hear Rachel's cry. Rachel took of her cardigan and placed it behind Kurt's head and pulled a bottle of water from her bag. She waited for a few seconds, by now Kurt had come back around and Rachel was insisting on him having a drink.

'Rachel, what happened?' Kurt questioned

Rachel figured that Kurt couldn't remember what had happened but before she made something up she made sure he defiantly didn't remember anything.

'Oh I don't know Kurt, I think someone just pushed past you and made you fall over and the fall just made you a little dizzy' She described.

'Oh how silly, let's go then!' Kurt hopped up happily but again he was silenced by the horror he had seen before him before.

'Hummel? Is that you?' An angry voice echoed through Kurt's skull.

Kurt stood like a deer in head lights. The monster Kurt had seen started to get closer and closer. Finally Rachel pulled Kurt's arm and she dragged him futher away from the demon that lay before them. They both turned to run when Kurt received a message.

It read:

Good Morning Kurtie, how're you doing today?

You still being brave :P. Blaine x.

Kurt remembered all the encouraging texts Blaine had sent him in his time of need. Blaine taught Kurt that running was not always the best idea. Kurt turned to face his biggest fear.

'Hey! Karofsky! I'm here!' Kurt shouted and Karofsky pelted towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter!<strong>

**Sorry XD!**

**Hope I'm not upsetting Karofsky fans but I really don't like him :/**

**but yeah please review!**

**I will probably upload more later today!  
><strong>


	4. Hero's and Making New Friends

Again meanwhile…

Blaine by now was in his car and on his way to pick up some things from town. He was singing really quite loud to 'Goin' Back to Hogwarts' from his favourite show 'A very potter musical.' He had now reached and empty car parking space. 'Finally!' He shouted as if he were talking to someone. He checked his mirror before he left the car and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt and Karofsky marching up to him. Before Blaine knew what he was doing he'd left the car and was headed in Kurt's direction.

Rachel by now was trying to get Kurt to move and come with her, but Kurt wasn't going to run from him all the time, he had already pushed him out of his school. He wasn't going to stop him shopping too! Karofsky was inches away from Kurt when…

'HEY!' Blaine shouted from a distance

Karofsky turned to see who was shouting at him. Blaine increased his speed and ran towards him.

'Ha, this your lady friend Kurt?' Karofsky asked in a sarcastic manner

Kurt was lost for words that Blaine was here! Blaine was here to save him. Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her behind him to protect her.

'Do you have a problem with my friends here?' Blaine questioned Karofsky in his dapper attitude.

'Actually I do, and now you as well shorty!' Karofsky explained getting right in Blaine's face, he raised his arm like he was going to hit Blaine.

'Leave him alone!' Kurt screamed 'Don't you dare lay a figure on Blaine!'

This made Blaine blush slightly but he had to control himself.

'You queers aren't worth it!' Karofsky sneered at Kurt and Blaine 'You better watch your back at school Hummel, your boyfriend can't be with you all the time!'

Karofsky stormed off in the opposite direction. But both Kurt and Blaine were now blushing that Karofsky called Blaine Kurt's boyfriend.

Blaine snapped back into reality and turned to Kurt and Rachel.

'You guys okay?' Blaine enquired

'Yeah thanks to you!' Kurt exclaimed but then looked down as he could feel his face going redder.

'You too are crazy! We could have got away if you weren't obsessed with having Blaine be proud of you because you had courage!' Rachel exclaimed. Kurt, now as red as a tomato, took a breath and looked up to see Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

'Took my advice did you Kurtie?' Blaine questioned playfully.

'Yeah well, you were the one running to the rescue!' Kurt added jokingly

Rachel stood idly by and watched as Kurt and Blaine flirted playfully, she smiled as she worked out that they both loved each other as much as the other. She remembered that rough time Kurt had been going through when he felt so alone and she was so pleased that maybe he had found someone to love.

Kurt gave Rachel a look as if to say give us some time please. Rachel understood and winked at Kurt.

'Well I should go find the girls.' Rachel explained as she slowly trailed off.

'Oh are you going too Kurt?' Blaine asked with hints of disappointment in his voice.

'Oh I was just going to add that now you've found Blaine you could stay with him for a while because… umm… Quinn! She needs new bras! And it'd be a bit awkward with you their Kurt. So you know see you!' Rachel explained before she ran off.

However Blaine saw straight through the act.

'I see we have a cupid among us Kurtie' Blaine added thinking that Kurt had nothing to do with her disappearing act.

Kurt normally hated it when people called him 'Kurtie' but coming from Blaine he found it adorable.

'Well I guess been as she's gone and I don't really know where she's got off to, we could catch up?' Kurt said as he tried to slyly ask Blaine on I suppose a casual date.

'Sure!' Blaine answered quickly 'Starbucks?'

'You know me so well Mr Anderson!' Kurt exclaimed

Blaine and Kurt walked slowly to Starbucks chatting amongst themselves.

'You wanna go get a table Kurtie?' Blaine questioned

Kurt going a slight pink colour from Blaine calling him Kurtie, 'Sure…'

Kurt ran upstairs to the comfier seats. Blaine ordered the drinks and joined his friend. Blaine sat and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt turning a darker pink, stopped and took his time to control himself again 'Blaine, I need to tell you something…'

Blaine turned to Kurt looking slightly worried but excited too.

*Inside Blaine's head* Ooo what does Kurtie want to tell me!

'It's important…' Kurt informed him

'I…' Kurt started 'I think I'm…'

'Kurtie boy! There you are!' Mercedes boomed

Kurt found Mercedes calling him Kurtie strange and uncomfortable.

Rachel knelt at Kurt's side and whispered 'Sorry…'

Kurt looked at her in a forgiving manor. However Blaine looked really disappointed that he didn't get to hear what Kurt had to say, especially been as Kurt said it was important.

Kurt introduced the rest of the group to Blaine as only Rachel knew him from when he was at Kurt's and Rachel was round with Finn.

'Guys, this is Blaine!' Kurt introduced his friend looking proudly at them.

'Blaine… this is Quinn.' Kurt explained

Quinn smiled and said 'Hey' and yawned.

'Not a morning person either?' Blaine asked playfully.

'Defiantly not!' The petite blonde exclaimed.

'This is Tina, Santana and Brittany' Kurt explained pointing to his friends in turn.

'Hi' Tina said in a tiny voice.

'Don't mind her she's shy, and hey like Kurt said I'm Santana and I'm guessing you're gay!' Santana said

'Santana!' Rachel exclaimed

'No Rachel, it's okay, yes I am gay.' Blaine said while stopping Rachel from going any further and after saying so he crossed his leg and placed his hands on his lap like a young lady. This had the group in fits of laughter.

'Cute, where do I get one? Preferably a straight one! Santana asked playfully

'So that makes you Mercedes' Blaine asked to the final member of the group.

'Yeah but how did…' Mercedes asked in confusion

'I've heard so much about you!' Blaine explained and looked at Kurt

'Oh okay.' Mercedes said but she looked wary, she didn't seem too keen on Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes XD<strong>

**Again not a very long chapter but I like to keep you all guessing ;)**

**I really like how nice I've managed to make Rachel!**

**But is that wrong? Should I make her more mean in the future?**

**Review please!**


	5. Jeans and Boots

Blaine looked a little confused by the amount of excitement that had drained from Mercedes's face when Kurt introduced Blaine. But he didn't think too much of it, the girls had been awake so early today. So he turned back to the group to find Kurt, with his beautiful blue eyes, chatting on and on about these boots he'd seen earlier that day.

'My Dad would freak if I bought them!' Kurt said with a feeling that could only be disappointment. The disappointment that was in his voice and on his face made Blaine's heart heavy.

'Why's that Kurt?' Brittany asked in an inquisitive voice.

'Price! I have the money but he would never let me spend $300 on a pair of boots' Kurt explained still with a hint of disappointment.

Blaine thought on his feet and said 'Well I could get you them for your birthday?' Kurt looked stunned again.

'Sorry? What?' Kurt questioned still in shock.

'Well yeah it isn't that far away and I'd just keep them for you until then.'

'I couldn't let you do that, didn't you hear me when I said they were $300!' Kurt questioned thinking Blaine had heard him wrong

'Yeah, I heard you' Blaine said sounding proud as he felt great that he had shocked Kurt.

Mercedes by this point looked really quite mad and she stood and said 'I have to go guys, my Dad wants me home'

Rachel looked angrily at her as she had worked out that she had a problem with Blaine.

'Bye girls, bye Kurt!'

'Oh bye Cedes!' He shouted after her and blew her a kiss.

Blaine looked upset that he had so obviously made Mercedes mad and also wished that Kurt would blow kisses at him. Rachel by this point however was chasing after her.

'Mercedes! Hey Mercedes!' the petite but angry woman shouted.

'What is it Rachel?' Mercedes stopped and asked.

'You know what! You know that Kurt cares a lot for Blaine and you can't even sit and be nice to him?'

'Rachel! Don't be like this, me and you are friends I don't want to lose you too!'

'Oh so this is what this is about! Losing Kurt? You know that would never happen! But Kurt needs someone to love that will love him back, and I don't mean another friend! You know that he was feeling so down about being alone and now he doesn't have to be! I never thought you could be so selfish. Yes, I am as well sometimes, but never when it comes to something like this. But whatever I guess I'll see you at Kurt's leaving party later today!' Rachel said and shouted some of it, luckily not the part about the party as that was still a secret and she stormed off.

Mercedes carried on walking away but did feel slightly bad for what she did.

-Back at Starbucks-

Rachel had called an emergency meeting about the party by asking Kurt to go buy a cookie for her from downstairs.

'Right girls and Blaine…' she started and looked at Blaine in a 'you're one of us now' kind of way which made Blaine smile so much that if Kurt was here he would have turned bright red as Kurt adored Blaine's smile.

'We need to keep Kurt entertained until 2 o'clock but we also need to pick up the things Blaine needed to get for the party but I think it will be better if me, Brittany and Quinn go get the things from this list and Tina and Santana go get the rest from this other list. We then need to get the stuff back to Finn, Burt and Carole so they can prepare for the party.'

'But what about me?' Blaine asked almost sad as he felt like he belonged for a moment until Rachel forgot him.

'I didn't forget you Blaine. You get the best job, Kurt sitting.' Rachel explained with a huge smile on her face.

Blaine blushed and looked down.

'Don't worry, we all know you love Kurt' Rachel reassured him.

Blaine's head shot up almost as if it was going to shoot off. But he saw the faces of the girls all looking at him as if to say 'it's okay we are glad you do'.

'I…' Blaine started but he didn't really know what to say.

'Look Blaine, Kurt was so alone before he met you, he didn't have anyone else to look to for help with things and to look to as a mentor and now he has you' Santana said reassuringly.

'I'll take the job then' Blaine said eventually, by now he was blushing somewhat bad.

The girls giggled and realised Kurt had entered the room so all the girls and Blaine all winked at one another and carried on like nothing happened.

'Hope they aren't embarrassing you Blaine and Rachel they don't sell cookies here' Kurt explained looking slightly pissed at her.

'Oh yeah your right, sorry Kurt.' She said apologetically 'Oh and Kurt, me and the girls need to get some stuff from town still, so we have employed Blaine as our Kurt sitter and we are going to go shop!'

'But we could…' Kurt started but then thought 'wait do I really want to go with them? I love them but I'd rather have time with Blaine' so he carried on 'That's fine girls' he through some air kisses their way as they left. But before Rachel left she winked at Blaine and took his number. This made Kurt slightly jealous and he didn't really know why. Blaine could see a strange emotion on Kurt's face and asked…

'You okay Kurtie?'

Kurt was in his head now trying to think of why he was jealous and accidentally ignored Blaine.

'Kurtie? Kurt?' Blaine questioned until Kurt finally snapped out of his thoughts.

'Oh Blaine I'm so sorry! I was just thinking…' Kurt explained looking upset that he had ignored the one person he was worrying about losing and to a girl!

Blaine could that Kurt was now upset and asked him if he was 'okay?'

'Yeah sure!' Kurt replied and smiled

Blaine and Kurt finished their beverages whilst light-heartedly flirting back and forth and Kurt giggling.

*laughing* 'Well should we go shop Mr Hummel?'

'Indeed Mr Anderson, but where to first?'

'Ahh, anywhere your heart desires' Blaine added.

'Well…' _Stop it Kurt dirty boy!_

'Hmm?' Blaine asked in confusion.

'Oh nothing, well we could go to River Island?' Kurt offered.

'Sure! They have the best jeans!' Blaine added and sound excited.

'And boots!' Kurt said trying to whisper.

'Oh that's where those boots are?' Blaine asked in a playful voice.

'What boots?' Kurt asked trying to be cute and throw Blaine off course. The cuteness worked however Blaine would find the boots his Kurt wanted, yes HIS Kurt! He will be his one day… wouldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>

**Klaine fluff! (: tehehehe **

**More will be uploaded soon! But please let me know what**

**you all think! :D  
><strong>


	6. Secret Parties and Long Hugs

Now it was Blaine's turn to do the ignoring, Kurt was talking away to him in full flow of a conversation and all Blaine did was nod occasionally until they reached River Island. That's when Blaine had realised that he had been ignoring Kurt while he was wrapped up in his problems. He hated that he had done this but was glad that Kurt didn't really notice. Both boys browsed the clothes until Blaine decided to ask a woman who worked there if she had seen Kurt early today trying some boots.

'Excuse me miss? Did you see my friend over there trying some size 8 boots earlier today? Blaine asked rather politely. The young Asian girl turned to look at who the young man had referenced to.

'Oh is that adorable young man with you?' She questioned.

'Why yes, he is…' Blaine replied feeling slightly jealous that the young sales woman had called Kurt 'adorable' but, just like Kurt, felt silly as she was a girl and Kurt, as he would put it, didn't 'bat for that team'. But however the woman carried on…

'and yes, we helped him with a pair of boots early today, why don't you ask him which ones they were?' She inquired

'Well they are for a present and he won't tell me as he says they are a lot of money for me to spend on him.' Blaine informed her.

'Oh okay, I'll get them' The shop assistant took a box from the shelf and showed them to Blaine before taking them to the till to scan. Blaine made sure that Kurt defiantly wasn't looking but Kurt was in the middle of the sale rack of coats so Blaine was safe as no one could put Kurt of finding a bargain.

'So are these for your boyfriends birthday?' The sale girl asked in a chatty voice.

'Oh he's not my…' Blaine started.

'Oh I'm really sorry I just thought…' The girl apologised

'Oh don't worry, I wish he was to be honest!' Blaine confessed.

'Well go get him then' she said smiling and handing Blaine the bag with the boots inside.

'I wish it was that easy.' Blaine replied before thanking her for all the help. The sales girl explained that it wasn't a problem before winking and mouthing, 'the two of you would be a cute couple!' Blaine found this sweet but also slightly upsetting that even the sales girl in a shop that he had never met thought they should be together but Kurt couldn't see it…

Blaine's phone made a noise that meant he had a text, he looked down to read the text.

Rachel:

Hey Blaine, me and the girls are back at Kurt's now. You need to bring him home in 20 minutes!

Rachel xxx

Blaine replied:

Okay Rach! We will be there in 20!

Blaine xx

Kurt had noticed that Blaine was texting Rachel but luckily he hadn't seen what was being said. However that awful feeling of jealousy was running through Kurt's veins again but this time he decided to say something…

'Hey Blaine, who you texting?' Kurt asked acting dumb.

'Oh no one!' Blaine said pushing his phone back into his pocket. 'Come on Kurt let's go to HMV, I hear they have Lady Gaga's new album with the limited edition 'Born this way' t-shirts!'

Kurt still felt weird that Blaine was texting Rachel but even weirder that Blaine had lied about it. However now that Lady Gaga t-shirts were involved in the matter he started to forget about it and focused on getting the CD of the year with the limited edition t-shirt!

Kurt also at this time looked down and noticed that Blaine had a River Island bag in his hand. 'What's that Blaine? Swipe yourself a bargain?' Kurt asked forgetting that he had mentioned the boots that he really wanted earlier.

'Not quite' Blaine answered thinking that Kurt was joking.

'Oh, well what is it?' Kurt asked.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was being honest when he was asking what it was that he had bought.

'Something you will really like!' and while saying this pushed the bag into Kurt's hand. Kurt opened the bag and saw a shiny black box that read 'Alexander McQueen Boots, Size 8' Kurt looking stunned for the third time in one day just stood and looked at the box a while. But after a while he looked up at Blaine. He then stood for a while just looking into Blaine's eyes with a glazed 'OMG' look on his face until he found power taking over his body and pulled Blaine into a huge hug. Blaine felt his body turn warm and closed his eyes and gently breathed in all of the gorgeous fruity smells that exploded in his nose from Kurt's well pressed clothes. Kurt however closed his eyes and felt tears in his eyes that his gorgeous best friend loved him so much to buy him expensive boots. But the thing that upset Kurt the most was that Blaine was only his friend, he wished with all his heart that he was his boyfriend but no matter what happened he loved him unconditionally even if Blaine didn't know…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Last chapter until tomorrow ^-^**

**The hug could've been nicer but I could picture it but I couldn't write **

**it properly. I hope you can all visualise it!**

**Oh and btw I'm from England so at some point I could end writing english slang**

**if I do and you don't understand I'm really sorry! **

**Oh and I know I have put River Island and River Island doesn't sell designer clothes and shoes**

**but let's pretend :P ^-^  
><strong>


	7. Lady Gaga and Signed Postcards

Blaine broke the hug but kept hold of Kurt's arms and said…

'Come on, let's go get them t-shirts!'

Kurt wished that the hug had lasted longer and honestly so did Blaine but he knew that they had to be back for the party and he also knew Kurt wanted his CD with limited edition t-shirt!

'Kay, let's go' Kurt said falsely happy but he did perk up a little when he remembered the CD's

The young boys reached HMV and Kurt's walk turned into a power walk when he saw the black shiny casings on the Lady Gaga CD's. He grabbed the first one he could see and turned it over to read the track list. He let a squeal as he read 'comes with limited edition t-shirt and poster' he then turned to Blaine and said 'BLAINE! Free poster too!' whilst frantically jumping up and down. By now a huge smile was spread across Blaine's face which in any other circumstances would turn Kurt red but he was too excited this time.

'Come on then Kurtie let's go get you it!' Blaine said to Kurt as if he was talking to a child.

'OKAY!' Kurt said still slightly bouncing.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand as the shop was really busy filled with Lady Gaga fans who were all there to buy the CD on its release date. Blaine thanked god that the shop was busy so that he could hold Kurt's hand and Kurt was blushing so much behind him that he could have exploded but to make sure Blaine didn't see his red face he kept his eyes on his CD and t-shirt that were balancing in his arm. Finally they reached the queue which was surprising but all the customers were all surrounding the giant Lady Gaga cardboard cut-out and were having pictures with it. Blaine decided to make light conversation with the cashier…

'Lots of Lady Gaga fans here isn't there' Blaine started politely

'Yes there is but what they all forgot was that the first three customers got Lady Gaga signed postcards.' The cashier said with a grin on his face. Kurt's face however lit up.

'Are we the first two?' Blaine asked as he saw that Kurt was speechless.

'Well not exactly, you are the third' The blond spotty cashier said looking at Blaine. Blaine looked over a Kurt who by now looked like he was going to cry. Blaine handed the money over to the young gentleman who was serving them.

'What's wrong Kurtie?' Blaine asked.

'I don't get a…' Kurt started but Blaine stopped him.

'Of course you do!' Blaine said smiling before delving into his bag and grabbing the postcard. Blaine handed the signed postcard to Kurt. Kurt was astonished by this act of kindness he just stood there with the postcard in his hand looking at it confused. Blaine however took Kurt's CD and t-shirt out of his arms and gave them to the cashier before paying him. Kurt didn't move but blinked occasionally. Before Blaine had finished at the till the cashier asked if Kurt was okay.

'Is that dude okay?' He whispered to Blaine.

'Yeah he's just a bit Gaga!' Blaine replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Okay I know I said that Chapter 6 was the last for **

**today but I enjoy uploading that I thought I would **

**upload chapter 7, chapter 8 should feature more characters that we all**

**know and love! Get ready for it!**


	8. Blushing and Closed Eyes

Blaine took Kurt's CD and placed it into the carrier bag he had already received with his own CD. He then took Kurt's hand again and dragged him out of the shop. Blaine stood idly by until Kurt managed to speak.

'Why are you so nice to me Blaine?' Kurt asked weakly.

'Because Kurt, I care very deeply about you!' Blaine replied confidently 'You have something in your personality that makes anyone who meets you want to care about you and anyone who doesn't well all that can be said for them is they are asses!' Blaine confessed.

'Well… I don't really know what to say other than thank you for being there for me. You know before I met you I never thought I would ever meet someone like you. Someone who would care about me so much. Don't take this the wrong way but you remind me of my… my mother. I wish you could have met her; she's the only one who ever really got me. My dad tries but he never really understood me the way she did.' Kurt explained.

Blaine found it really comforting that he had such a huge impact on Kurt's life.

'Well Kurtie, all I can say to that is that I will always be there for you as much as I possibly can!' Blaine said.

'Thank you Blaine, that's all I can ask for in a friend' Kurt again fell weak when he got to the word friend. Blaine also took the word 'friend' hard but really tried not to show it as he didn't want to hurt Kurt.

'Come on Kurtie, I want to show you something.' Blaine said remembering that he needed to have Kurt at the party in less than 10 minutes.

'Okay!' Kurt replied sounding excited.

Blaine led Kurt to where he had abandoned his car earlier that day. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and then ran round and jumped into the driver's seat. He kick-started the engine and in doing so switched on the CD player which Blaine had forgotten was playing 'Gotta' Get Back to Hogwarts' from A Very Potter Musical and it wasn't just playing it was blasting it as loud as it possibly could. Kurt jumped a little when the CD player turned on but Blaine quickly turned it down and offered to put on his Lady Gaga album.

'Kurt, do you want me to put on 'Born this way'?' Blaine asked.

'No, it's okay you were obviously enjoying that song to have it on that loud.' Kurt said and stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine reached over into his bag and put 'Born this way' on and flicked to track 2. He then revved the engine and started to drive. For a while, other than the music, the car was silent until Blaine heard Kurt singing under his breath.

'Your voice is really special you know Kurt!' Blaine said not looking at him as he was trying to focus on the road.

'Thanks but it's not as good as yours!' Kurt replied.

*Blaine starts to laugh lightly* 'Don't be silly Kurtie! Your voice is wonderful! I never heard a gentleman like yourself sing so beautifully in my life!'

Kurt, blushing, said 'Well thank you Blaine, it's nice to know I'll always have at least one fan!'

Blaine kept driving trying not to be put off by Kurt's beautiful, note perfect, singing. But by now they were nearing Kurt's house and Kurt started to wonder what was going on.

'Blaine why are we back near my house?' Kurt asked in a confused voice.

'Oh well I have a little surprise waiting for you!' Blaine replied in a confident voice.

Blaine pulled his car into Kurt's driveway and opened his door, he then ran to the other side and opened Kurt's door which again made him blush.

'Why thank you Mr Anderson, you really are spoiling me today aren't you!' Kurt said slightly laughing.

Blaine replied with a simple 'Deffinatly' and flashed Kurt a huge grin. Blaine really loved spoiling Kurt, it made him feel like he was Kurt's protective boyfriend that just wanted to keep Kurt happy no matter what the price.

'Come with me please Mr Hummel and can you please shut your eyes?' Blaine asked nervously.

'Umm sure if that's what you want Blaine.' Kurt replied mimicking the nervousness.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and guided him to the back of the Hummel house to where Kurt's friends and family were. Blaine's hands by now were sweating as he had never met Kurt's Dad and Step Mum properly, in fact the only time he had ever spoken to Burt was when he went to see him about talking to Kurt about sex and that wasn't the best first impression. But making a good impression this time was important and Blaine wasn't going to blow it!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>

**Okay, I have written it so that all the stuff with Kurt needing to **

**know about sex happened but not while **

**he was at Dalton.**

**Also I have written it so that they have been friends for **

**a few weeks but Carole and Burt are married**

**and Finn is Kurts brother!**

**Can I please ask if you are reading this to please**

**review! It would mean a lot!  
><strong>


	9. Rachel's Idea and Ashamed Friends

Blaine, as silently as he could, opened the gate to Kurt's back garden where he saw a sea of people. He saw the happy faces of the people he knew and the faces of people he didn't know thinking 'who's that kid with Kurt?' but he carried on leading Kurt to where Rachel was beckoning him. Kurt, still with eyes shut, was still worrying about what was going to happen to him but he kept his eyes shut like Blaine had said for him to do.

Blaine said, as quietly as possible to Rachel, 'get everyone to hide!'

Rachel turned to the group and gave them a thumbs up, which was the signal to say 'Hide!' The group of Kurt's close friends and family all moved into what looked like there prearranged places and Blaine turn Kurt around so he had his back to the party. He then, slightly tip toed, whispered into Kurt's ear 'Open your eyes Kurtie!' Which sent chills up Kurt's back and made his checks burn. He then gently opened his eyes which made him squint from the hard light. When he had regained his proper sight he saw Blaine clearly grinning at him in front of him. Blaine then took hold of Kurt's shoulders and turned him around to the party. When Blaine did this everyone jumped from their hiding places and shouted 'SURPRISE!' Kurt jumped and started to smile as he saw all the familiar faces of his friends and family. Burt came running up to Kurt and Blaine and pulled Kurt into a bear hug.

'This party is for you to know that no matter where you are or what school you're at we all care about you Kurt, like I said before you matter Kurt and all these people think so too!' Burt whispered into Kurt's ear mid hug.

Finn then joined them and said 'It was all Rachel's idea' pointing to his girlfriend who was in the middle of the party. As Rachel turned around Finn beckoned her to join them. She quickly joined them and hugged Kurt she then turned him to the party and said 'all these people are here for you Kurt, to make sure you know no matter what we are always going to be here for you! So let's get this party started!' A roar from the party and the start of 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green kicked the party into full swing. Burt and Carole danced together like Kurt had taught them to for their wedding and the girls of McKinley High joined them. However the boys all congregated by the basketball hoop that was situated at the bottom of the garden. Kurt was being dragged from group to group of people to talk about Dalton Academy and how he would feel about moving away from home but the only thing on his mind was Blaine, who was nowhere to be seen.

After Kurt had managed to get away from the party he decided to look for Blaine. Blaine, by now, was sat on Kurt's front step still trying to figure out why Kurt hadn't told him about Dalton. He was in mid thought when he was disturbed by the very person he was thinking about, Kurt.

'Hey Blaine, why you round here by yourself?' Kurt questioned worried.

'Kurt, can I ask you something before I answer that?' Blaine asked.

'Sure, what's wrong?'

'Why didn't you tell me about Dalton? Why didn't you tell me you were moving to Dalton?' Blaine asked sounding distressed.

'Blaine, this will probably sound stupid but I was ashamed…' Kurt confessed.

'Ashamed? About what?' Blaine asked.

'Well you told me to stand up for myself but I am still running away and I thought you would be ashamed to call me your friend.' Kurt explained again falling slightly weak at friend but this time tried his best not to show it.

'Kurt… Kurt you must know now! I will never ever be ashamed of you! You really need to know that!' Blaine explained and turned to Kurt.

Kurt just sat and listened as Blaine explained to him how much he cared about him. When he finished Kurt felt a lonely tear roll down his face which he quickly wiped away hoping Blaine didn't see it. But he did.

'What's wrong Kurt? I'm really sorry if I've upset you, I was just worried that you didn't really care about me very much.' Blaine explained.

'No! Blaine! Of course I care about you! I will always care about you and I wasn't upset, I was happy, I was happy that someone cared enough about me to say that they will 'never' be ashamed of me!' Kurt said.

Blaine by this time thought that this was the perfect time to tell Kurt how much he really did care about him and maybe just maybe Kurt would love him back.

'You know Kurt, there's something I'd really like to tell you.' Blaine said nervously.

'Hmm?' Kurt mumbled while lost in Blaine's eyes.

'Theres something I really want to tell you.' Blaine said.

Kurt snapped out of his trans and looked at Blaine confused 'What's up Blaine?'

...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

Well what does everyone think?

I hope people are actually enjoying this?

What will happen next?


	10. Interruptions and Organised Cupboards

Blaine opened his mouth and gathered all his strength and started 'Kurt I think I…'

Kurt didn't not turn away, he sat completely focused on Blaine waiting for the information that was troubling the dark haired handsome young man that was sitting opposite him.

'I think I'm falling…' Blaine carried on but was cut off.

'KURT! There you are! Your Dads looking for you!' Finn said running up to the pair. Blaine by now felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe how close he had gotten but was cut off.

'Finn, can't you see we are in the middle of something here!' Kurt said slightly angry but not too much that Finn would catch on.

'Well your Dad wants to give you something or something like that.' Finn explained before running back round to the garden.

'Blaine, I'm sorry what were you saying?' Kurt asked look empathetic at Blaine.

Blaine, now slightly green, just said 'it doesn't matter. Can I use your bathroom please?' Blaine asked knowing he was going to be sick.

Kurt said smiling 'Of course I'll show you where it is and then we can go see what my Dad wants.' He grabbed Blaine's hand before he even knew what he was doing he was dragging Blaine down stairs to his bedroom and he showed Blaine to his bathroom.

'Thanks, I'll meet you outside.' Blaine said weakly. He then ran into Kurt bathroom and turned on the tap trying to make sure Kurt didn't hear him throwing up.

'Okay, I'll be up front!' Kurt shouted before skipping up stairs.

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt's beautifully cleaned toilet. He threw up twice and then felt better but was now worried his breath would smell awful. He looked in Kurt's white medicine cabinet. Inside there was, moisturizes, foundation, make up wipes, vitamin pills, soap, a loofa and a bag. Blaine, feeling bad, opened the bag and noticed it has head ache pills and four white tooth brushes and a little note saying 'Bag for people staying over. Contents: 4 bleached white tooth brushes and a packet of 20 head ache pills.' Blaine smiled at how beautifully organised Kurt was and plucked a tooth brush from the bag and added some tooth paste that was strategically placed next to Kurt's tooth brush holder and a red tooth brush with a car on it which Blaine guessed was Finn's. He quickly brushed his teeth and placed the tooth paste back where he had found it. However now he had to decide what to do with the tooth brush, he couldn't put it back as that would be disgusting for whoever used it next. But Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Hello, is anyone in there?' A familiar voice asked.

'Yes, its Blaine, who's that?' Blaine asked.

'It's me, Rachel! Can I come in?' Rachel asked trying not to intrude.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he felt he could talk to Rachel. 'Yeah, quick!'

Rachel scurried in to find Blaine stood with a tooth brush in his hand.

'Blaine, I know you like Kurt but stealing his tooth brush is a bit strange.' Rachel said looking at Blaine oddly.

'No, I'm not stealing it. Look this is what happened, I was going to tell Kurt how I felt but Finn interrupted but I had gotten all this courage ready to tell him that when I couldn't tell him I needed to be sick. So I did and I tried finding a mint or something to get rid of the smell of sick. I found a tooth brush and brushed my teeth but I don't know what to do with it now!' Blaine explained with panic with his eyes filled up.

'Hey hey hey! Now calm down! Give me it here.' Blaine passed the tooth brush to Rachel and she wrapped it in toilet paper and put it in her purse.

'And I know that Kurt keeps more tooth brushes in this cupboard.' She said referencing to another smaller cabinet. While opening it she knelt down to it and Blaine did the same. When she opened the small door Blaine saw a white board glued to the inside of the door with a small pen attached to the side of it. It read:

Tooth Brushes: 10

Head Ache Pills: 60

Make Up Wipes: 3 Packets

Deodorant: 2 Tins

Shaving Foam: 3 Tins

Blaine turned to look back into the cabinet and Rachel pulled out a white tooth brush and pushed it back into the bag that Blaine had taken the brush from in the first place.

'There fine!' She said after changing the '10' to a '9'.

'Thank you so much Rachel!' Blaine said and hugged her.

'It's fine honestly! I know you like him and I want to help you!' Rachel explained and carried on 'and now you know how organised your future husband is!'

Blaine laughed and exited the bathroom but on his way back to Kurt he re thought about what Rachel had said. 'Future husband!' It made him so happy that it wasn't just him that thought about them being together forever but first he needed to tell Kurt that ever since the day Kurt had come to 'spy' on them that he loved him! But how could he tell him?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes!<strong>

**How was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Bad probably but I enjoying writing it!**

**Will they get there someday? Who knows?**

**Please please review!**


	11. Awkward Speeches and Harry Potter

When Blaine got outside the first thing he saw was Kurt talking to Mercedes. Blaine just stood idly by while Kurt talked to Mercedes for a while as Blaine new that Mercedes didn't really like him and he didn't want to make things worse. But after about five minutes Kurt spotted that Blaine was stood waiting for him so he turned to Mercedes and said 'oh Blaine's back now, I'll see you round the back Cedes!' and flashed her a smile. Mercedes didn't reply or smile back she just walked back round to the party before slightly flashing Blaine an evil stare.

'How long have you been here Blaine? You should have just come over!' Kurt said smiling like mad.

'I just didn't want to be rude. But I'm back now so…' Blaine explained weakly as he was not only upset about not telling Kurt how he felt but that Mercedes, Kurt's best friend hated him.

'Blaine, might I say your breath smells wonderful and come on let's go see what my Dad wants!' Kurt said still smiling.

Blaine stood in slight shock that Kurt had noticed his breath but was relieved that he hadn't caught on what had happened. Then as he didn't move all he heard Kurt say 'come on Blaine!' and then felt his hand being pulled by a soft smaller hand. Blaine's heart skipped a beat by the feel of Kurt's soft well moisturised hand. They reached the back where the party was still going strong and the first thing they saw was Brittany dancing on the table singing 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha to Artie. But when Burt saw that Kurt had re-joined the party he demanded everyone to be quite and take a seat. Just as everyone took their seats three late guests appeared at the party where Rachel greeted them.

'Hey Mr Shuster, Miss Holiday and Miss Pillsbury! You three are late but at least you didn't miss this! Come in and sit!' Rachel said.

Holly and Emma obeyed and found three seats and sat, Mr Shuster however quickly ran over to Kurt.

'Hey Kurt, sorry we're late but we didn't want to miss our goodbyes!'

'Mr Shuster!' Kurt shouted and hugged him 'I'm so glad you came.'

'Umm this is great that you have joined us Shuster but can you please take a seat?' Burt asked.

'Sure, sorry.' Will said and joined Emma and Holiday.

Burt, when everyone had taken a seat, made a speech 'First I just want to say thanks to everyone for coming. Today is really important to Kurt and me because today is the next step in my son's life. Now I don't have to worry about him as much as no one will bully him anymore. You know, when I heard that Kurt was being bullied, it crushed me. When Kurt's mom died I promised her that I would always take care of him and I would never ever let anyone hurt him and I felt like I'd failed her. I know Kurt will tell me otherwise or that It wasn't my fault but as a dad I feel it was my fault. I also, while I'm here, want to thank my new son Finn. Ever since mine and Carole's wedding I know that Finn has being sticking up for Kurt and honestly I don't think I could ask for a better step son! But Dalton is going to be the next chapter in Kurt's life and it's also really great to know that Blaine will be there to stick up for him. Those of you who don't know Blaine, he is another really brave kid that I believe that he saved Kurt or at least help to save him. And who knows I could have met my knew son in law!' He said laughing but his statement turned Blaine and Kurt bright red.

'Dad!' Kurt said.

'Yeah I'm sorry, it's none of my business, but yeah thanks everyone for coming and let's get this party restarted!' Burt said finishing his speech.

Blaine joined Kurt and Burt at the front of the party and thanked Burt for his kind words but turned to Kurt and said 'I should be going, it's a long drive back home!'

Burt turned to Kurt and Blaine and said 'Well if it's a long drive why don't you stay here and then drive back in the morning, that way you can help Kurt move his stuff into Dalton, that way I don't have to' he said laughing 'but seriously you can if you like?'

'Umm that's really kind of you Mr Hummel but I think…' Blaine started but was cut off.

'Yeah he will Dad' Kurt said smiling he then dragged Blaine inside and explained where everything was including the tooth brushes which Blaine already knew where they were but he didn't want to say anything to Kurt. Then the pair re-joined the group and partied well into the early hours of the morning. Finn drove Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Mercedes home but he stayed at Rachel's house as he Dads were on holiday and Rachel hated being home alone.

But back at the Hummel household Blaine and Kurt were in the basement where Kurt and Finns room was. Kurt was still wide awake and gathered all of his boxes that he was filling full of stuff to take to Dalton. Blaine however, now dressed in a pair of Kurt's stripy pyjamas, sat on Kurt's bed in a daze as he was so tired as Blaine lived to sleep and not only getting up at 10am was a shock for his body but going to bed at 3am was even worse. But he wasn't going to fall asleep while Kurt was talking to him.

'So yeah Blaine, how big are the rooms and how will I find out who I'm sharing with?' Kurt asked still dragging boxes out of his cupboard.

'Well any new comers are sorted into sort of teams or houses? Like have you seen Harry Potter?' Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine as if to say 'are you serious?' and with the look he walk over to his wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal posters, stickers and even replicas of wands. 'Come on Blaine, you can't really tell me you've never picked up on ANY Harry Potter references I've said to you?'

This made Blaine grin because he loved Harry Potter and now so did Kurt. 'Never realised!' Blaine said still grinning.

'Well if it wasn't for the fact that I actually like you I'd avada kedavra your ass!' Kurt said smiling and shutting his wardrobe.

Blaine laughed and carried on explaining 'Well there are houses like the houses on Harry Potter but they are called Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Sora. Which mean water, ground, wind and sky! All newcomers at the moment are being put in Ventus.'

'Which are you in?' Kurt asked hoping so much that Blaine was also in Ventus!

'Ventus silly. That's why I said it happily. I wouldn't want you to be in another house!' Blaine said laughing.

'Oh good! But do you know who will be my roommate?' Kurt asked hoping again that it would be Blaine.

'Well the only people without roommates at the moment are me and Jeff. Do you remember Jeff? The blonde one? Quite good looking?' Blaine asked.

Kurt, feeling slightly jealous, but agreed he could remember him and he was good looking 'Oh yeah! He was cute!'

Jealousy hit Blaine too after Kurt said that but brushed it off as he didn't want Kurt to notice.

Luckily he didn't as he was now stood on a stool in front of his wardrobe reaching down his Harry Potter books. This made Blaine happy as his view now was of Kurt's perfectly shaped bum. But it was too good to be true. Kurt started to wobble on the stool and fell. Again luckily Blaine sprung from the bed and caught him before he fell to the floor. By now Blaine was laid on the floor with his arms wrapped around Kurt's chest and Kurt was laid practically on top of Blaine with his eyes shut. Blaine could hear the loud thudding of Kurt's heart and then he felt a sigh of relief escape Kurt's chest. However much both boys wanted to stay there and just hold each other the silence was awkward and Blaine decided to say 'Come on then Kurtie, up we get!'

Kurt lifted his legs into a standing position and opened his eyes. 'Thanks Blaine. That would have been really painful if I didn't have you to fall on!' Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

'Are you calling me fat Mr Hummel?' Blaine asked playfully.

'Yes!' Kurt said joking.

Blaine new he was joking and took his seat back, crossed legs, on Kurt's bed. Kurt however decided to get back on the stool to retrieve his books.

'Be careful Kurtie!' Blaine warned.

'I will I'll be fine!' Kurt said reaching for books one to six of the Harry Potter Saga. But dropped Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of fire in the process.

'Need help?' Blaine questioned.

'No, I'm fine as long as I didn't drop The Philosopher's Stone!' Kurt said.

'Why that one? Is it your favourite?' Blaine asked.

'Well this is why…' Kurt said jumping off the stool with his arm full of the remaining book and placed them in a box that said 'books' on the side before plucking The Philosopher's Stone from the box and jumping on his bed next to Blaine. He then opened the book to the first page and showed to Blaine an array of signatures.

'That one's Daniel Radcliff's, that one's Rupert Grint's and that beautiful one there is Emma Watson's.' Kurt explained beaming at the book.

'What are they the official signatures?' Blaine said astounded.

'Well I would like to say yes but when I was younger and I bought this book my mum was still alive. She knew how much I love the films and the books so she took my book one day and came home and said she'd had it signed for me by Emma, Rupert and Daniel.' Kurt explained.

'So aren't they?' Blaine asked confused.

'They are to me but I'd know my mums hand writing anywhere. She signed it for me and I have to admit for a while I honestly thought they were but after she died, which was after The Chamber of Secrets came out, I realised that they weren't official signatures.' Kurt said continuing to explain.

'How'd you figure out?' Blaine asked.

'Well I went to the premier of 'Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets' with Mercedes and her mum. I got my second book signed and the signatures didn't match and I thought about my wonderful mother and I knew she'd done it to make me happy and I have to say… It worked. This is my most treasured thing I have and I think I will ever have. The one my mom signed is way more important to me with the proper signatures in.'

Blaine just sat and listened to every wonderful thing that Kurt was saying and with every word he was falling in love with him more. Kurt was beautiful inside and out…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes!<strong>

**How was it? Good?**

**Did you like the Harry Potter references? **

**And if theres any Kingdom Hearts fans out there**

**did you see those references?**

**I'm a big fan and I wanted a little element of them in ^.^**

**Please review. This is a longer chapter for you all!**


	12. Double Beds and Mental Alarm Clocks

When Kurt had finished his story he jumped back off his bed and put his book back into the box with the rest of his books. Again he turned back to Blaine and said 'Do you have any opinions on what I should take with me to Dalton?'

'Kurt, I don't mean for this to sound mean but you still have plenty of time before you need to get your things to Dalton. Why don't you finish tomorrow and I'll help you and like your dad said we will take the stuff either tomorrow or the day after.' Blaine said.

'That's all fair and nice Blaine but how can I move my stuff in before I even know what room I'm in?' Kurt asked.

'Oh easy, I'll call David, you remember David don't you?' Blaine questioned Kurt while rubbing his tired eyes.

'Yeah, but how will he know where I am?' Kurt asked looking at Blaine confused.

'Well he's head boy and he is also in Ventus so he will know where you've been put and as for rooms you get to choose, me or Jeff?' Blaine asked hoping really bad that Kurt would choose him.

'Well… Jeff is pretty cute…' Kurt started. This made Blaine's checks burn. 'But I think I'll choose you Blaineykins! Someone needs to take care of you!' Kurt explained while thinking about how much he will see him and also the chance of seeing Blaine… 'Stop it Kurt!' Kurt whispered to himself.

'Huh?' Blaine asked.

'Oh nothing just talking to myself.' Kurt said shooting Blaine a grin.

'Kurt, again I don't mean to sound rude but can we please go to bed! I'm so tired!' Blaine begged.

'Oh, I didn't know you were tired, of course we can!' Kurt said.

A look of relief spread across Blaine's face.

'Well I don't know where we can sleep because I'd offer you Finn's bed but god knows what lives in there! Umm… Well we could share my bed?' Kurt said reluctantly as he didn't want Blaine to think Kurt was being too much.

'Okay!' Blaine said almost too happy. Kurt however was too wrapped up in the thought of sharing a bed with Blaine to notice how happy Blaine had replied.

Both boys slowly walked to each side of Kurt's double bed. Kurt, first, drew back the covers and removed some of the cushions that he placed on his bed just for show and gestured for Blaine to get in. Blaine got in but didn't lay, he just sat for a while until Kurt joined. The silky sheets sent a shiver up Blaine's spine. Kurt, somehow, had a lot of confidence and just lay down like he would normally. Blaine however waited until he thought Kurt had fallen asleep and laid down next to him. Both boys were facing in, this made Blaine not want to go to sleep as he could feel Kurt's soft breath brushing against his own face. But eventually Blaine did fall asleep, both boys slept silently and peacefully, almost better than what they would have done if they were alone.

Kurt's mental alarm clock went off at half past 6 but when he woke he saw the beauty of Blaine's face in front of him. Kurt sighed lightly so as not to wake up the sleeping angel that was in front of him. Today was a new day for Kurt and he decided not to bother getting up right away. He just laid there next to Blaine observing the beauty of his face. The clock turned to 8 o'clock and Kurt decided that he should get up so that when Blaine woke he didn't see Kurt's hair a mess. So Kurt, as silently as possible, got out of bed and tip toed to his bathroom where he locked the door. The harsh click that the lock made woke Blaine. He sat up confused at where he was. He looked around and remembered that he was at Kurt's and that he was in Kurt's bed. He was in Kurt's bed! He had dreamt about this for a long time, just sleeping next to each other and the feel of Kurt's soft breath. His dream… it had come true! But where was Kurt now? Blaine glanced around the room until his eyes fell upon Kurt's bathroom and Blaine thought to himself 'If I know Kurt, he'll be in there!' But as he thought this he also thought about Kurt seeing him looking like he did. Blaine's eyes searched around the room looking for his black leather messenger bag. Eventually he found it and dragged himself out of Kurt's comfy bed. In his bag he found a comb, 3 sherbet lemons, a pocket deodorant, 2 mints, a chocolate wrapper and a stray red vine. Blaine ate one of the mints, combed his hair and sprayed himself with his deodorant. He then placed all of the items back into his bag except the red vine, which he ate. He then sat back on Kurt's bed and waited for him to re-join him.

After another twenty minutes the bathroom door opened to reveal Kurt, hair done, washed and fresh clothes. He wore some grey skinny jeans a white shirt and a bow tie with a black cardigan. He saw that Blaine was awake and shouted 'Morning! You sleep okay?'

'Yeah, your bed is really comfy!' Blaine said grinning at Kurt as he looked extra gorgeous today!

'Well I found you some clothes you can borrow if you like?' Kurt said gesturing to a small pile of clothes that were laid on Kurt's chair.

'Thanks Kurt but before we go to Dalton I was going to drive home, you could come with me?' Blaine asked casually.

Nervousness flooded Kurt's body 'Umm… Will your parents be home?'

'No, they'll be at work by then!' Blaine said. 'Why? Nervous to meet my parents Kurtie?' he carried on playfully.

'No!' Kurt said before strutting over to his boxes and lining them up. 'Well come on lazy ass, get ready and you can help me pack! What are you going to do about clothes until we go to your house?' Kurt asked.

'Umm… good point.' Blaine said looking worried about what he would do.

Kurt however walked back over to the clothes he had set out for Blaine and threw them at him. 'Put them on, I tried picking something you would like.' Kurt explained.

Blaine took the clothes into the bathroom and shut the door. When in there he assessed the clothes. White V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and what Blaine could only see as a new pair of boxer shorts as he found the label still in them. He got dressed and washed and re-joined Kurt.

'What do you think?' Blaine asked as he had put the clothes that Kurt had chosen for him but he also had put on his clean black converse and his leather jacket.

'I must say Blaine, you clean up nice!' Kurt said laughing.

The boys flirted for a while whilst they were packing and by 12 o'clock they were finished and lugging everything to Blaine's car. After taking another 20 minutes trying to fit everything in the car they set off.

'So Kurtie, you excited about moving to Dalton?' Blaine asked.

'Nervous!' Kurt replied.

'Don't be! It'll be fine!' Blaine said reassuring Kurt.

'I appreciate you being nice to me about it Blaine but how do you know it'll be fine?' Kurt asked.

'Do you remember one of the first things I said to you when we met?' Blaine questioned Kurt.

'Umm… My names Blaine?' Kurt said in a confused tone.

'No I mean I said to you, 'next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in' and when I said you'd fit right in I meant it Kurt.' Blaine said glancing at Kurt but he had to focus on the road.

'Oh… Thanks Blaine, you always know the right thing to say.' Kurt said contently.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Did you enjoy? Please review!**

**Might write some more today after I've watched **

**Glee! ^.^**


	13. Blaine's House and Demi Lovato Songs

Blaine and Kurt reached the Anderson household. Again like he had done the day before Blaine ran around and opened the car door for Kurt and again like the day before it made Kurt blush. Blaine then took Kurt's hand and lead him up to his house. Kurt stood for a while and just stared at Blaine's house. It was a large house that had blatant Victorian features such as columns and large dark wooden window frames. Blaine noticed that Kurt was assessing his house and just said 'it's not much, but its home!'

'Not much? I doubt that Blaine, this house is stunning!' Kurt said dramatically.

'Well thanks' Blaine said smiling 'but your house is more my taste.'

'We should swap then!' Kurt demanded.

Blaine laughed and pushed his hand into his bag and pulled out his key. When the lock clicked Blaine opened the door to reveal a large parlour.

'Come in Kurtie!' Blaine said walking into his home.

Kurt obeyed and walked in with a glazed look on his face as he took in his beautiful surroundings. His eyes fell upon the main spiral staircase with a hand carved banister.

'Wow!' Kurt said as he glanced around the room.

Blaine not wanting to sound big headed said 'Come on Kurtie I'll show you my room!' Blaine then took hold of Kurt's hand again and dragged him upstairs and into his room.

Blaine's room was about the same size as Kurt's but Blaine's was like a hotel room. It had ivory walls with a large canvas of New York city on one wall. The other walls were mainly covered by furniture. His bed was a double and looked modern. It was white with silver sheets and had round white cushions on it.

'Sit down if you like Kurtie, I'll go get changed so you can have your clothes back.' Blaine said walking over to his dresser. He opened the draws and plucked a pair of black skinny jeans out and a purple jumper. He then threw his leather jacket on his chair next to his metal desk. He then walked into his bathroom leaving Kurt in his room alone. Kurt's eyes wandered around his room. His eyes were left on Blaine's bedside table where there was a small framed picture of him and Blaine. Kurt lifted it up and looked at it more closely. It was from when they went bowling together, they had played Finn and Rachel and won. This was a picture of them hugging after their victory. Kurt heard a loud noise from the bathroom that sounded like the door. He quickly placed the picture back on the table. But when he looked down to put the picture back something familiar was in his glance. It was the birthday card that Kurt had sent to Blaine for his birthday this year. He wondered for a short time as to why his card was there and no other cards were there but his thoughts were cut short when Blaine came back in. He held a small pile of clothes which belonged to Kurt.

'Here's your clothes Kurt, umm what do you want me to do about…' Blaine started but stopped in nervousness.

'About the underwear?' Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. 'Keep them! I'm sure I won't miss them!'

Blaine laughed stiffly and put his jacket back on. 'Well I'll give David a quick call and see what we can do about Dalton and we'll be on our way.

-Phone Call-

'Hey David, it's Blaine'

'Oh hey Blaine, what's up?'

'I'm calling about Kurt, I'm guessing you know he's moving to Dalton?'

'Oh yeah, Miss Croft from administration emailed me about Kurt moving to Dalton. What is it I can help you with?'

'Well, we are moving him in today and I just wanted to check that he is in Ventus with us?'

'Oh defiantly, they weren't going to put him in there but I pulled some strings and informed them that he would be auditioning to join the Warblers'

'Thanks David, are the doors open to the building?'

'Yeah, Jeff, Wes and some others stayed there over break so just knock on they'll let you in. I'll join you today too to greet Kurt.'

'Thanks David, I'm going to go now then.'

'Hey Blaine, we all know you like this one, do us all a favour and just tell him!'

'Bye David!' Blaine hung up and said to Kurt 'Come on then Kurtie, you're in our house and we will be able to get in fine so come on!' Blaine said sounding excited.

'You sound excited.' Kurt said smiling.

'I am! Come on this is the next chapter for us! Our two worlds are now going to collide now fully!' Blaine said now singing 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato and grabbing Kurt's hand and walking him back to the car.

Kurt, while he was being escorted back to the car thought about what Blaine had said 'it's the next chapter for us!' Kurt liked that, maybe this means that they would maybe get together when Kurt was settled at Dalton.

The boys by now were back in the car and Blaine was still singing Demi Lovato.

'Wow I never knew I even knew that song!' Blaine said laughing.

'It's not a bad song but I prefer 'La la Land' to be honest' Kurt replied with the same light hearted tone.

'I didn't know you were a Demi fan.' Blaine said.

'I'm not but I do listen to the music channels and that song was in the charts not too long ago.' Kurt explained.

'Oh… well yeah that's how I know that song…' Blaine said trying to cover up that he was a huge Demi Lovato fangirl.

'Blaine I know you like her. You didn't cover it up very well been as you own all her CD's and you even have 'Princess Protection Program' on double disc platinum edition.' Kurt said still laughing.

'Oh… they umm… they aren't mine.' Blaine said stuttering.

'Okay Blaine.' Again Kurt said laughing.

Blaine laughed along but still kept driving. Eventually both boys could see Dalton in the distance. Kurt sighed with anticipation.

'You okay Kurt?' Blaine asked.

'Nervous again.' Kurt said as his hands started to shake.

Blaine made a gear change and then took hold of Kurt's hand and again reassured him that he will fit right in. After five minutes Blaine had to release Kurt's hand and make another gear change as he turned into Dalton's car park.

'Well Kurt, here's how it goes. Everyone uses this entrance but there are different car parks for different people. Such as there is a car park at the front for people that don't board here. And there is a car park in front of each of the buildings people that do board for them to park in. So this one over here is ours.' Blaine explained.

Kurt sat with a concentrated look on his face as he took in all the information that Blaine was saying.

Blaine eventually drove into the closest car parking space near the Ventus building. After which he did again what he was now accustom to, he opened Kurt's door. Both boys then put on their sun glasses as the weather was now quite nice.

'Wait here a second.' Blaine instructed Kurt as he ran up to the building to make sure Jeff or Wes were in to open the door for them. As he reached the building he saw a familiar face through the glass doors, it was Jeff. Blaine pushed on the intercom and said 'Yo guys it's me, Blaine, let me in please?' A roar from the common room echoed through the building and a group of young boys ran to the door.

'Blaine! It feels like we haven't seen you in ages!' A tall blonde haired boy, which could only be Jeff, said excitedly.

'Hey guys! Good to see you all' Blaine boomed to the group.

'What are you doing back so early?' A shorter, dark haired boy, which again could only be Wes, asked.

'I'm here with Kurt, moving him in.' Blaine explained smiling.

'Oh Kurt, that's the one you like isn't it.' Jeff asked.

'I'm going to go get him.' Blaine said ignoring Jeff.

'That is the one he likes but you know Blaine, he never talks about his feelings.' Wes said raising his voice so Blaine could hear him.

*Blaine's thoughts*

'I hope that the guys like Kurt and I hope he likes them. Maybe they'll help me express my feelings to him! Yeah that's what I'll do… But not yet, he needs to settle first. It's not all about me, he's way more important. I need to get him settled and maybe if he likes me back… Oh Blaine! You need to get a hold of yourself. For his sake…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Not much to say other than I am hoping to **

**have more Warblers in lead now!**

**I love Riker Lynch XD **

**Review please!**


	14. Boys In Blazers and Moving In

Blaine re-joined Kurt who by now was singing his head off the 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga which he had on his iPod. Blaine slowly crept up to his and quickly said 'nice singing' which made Kurt jump.

'BLAINE!' Did you really need to do that?' Kurt asked slightly angry.

'It wouldn't have been half as fun if I didn't' Blaine said laughing.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine laughed, mostly because he loved Blaine's smile.

'Come on Kurtie, let's get you stuff inside!' Blaine said finishing his laugh.

'Are they in then?' Kurt asked nervously.

'Yeah, Jeff and Wes and the whole gang nearly! They can't wait to meet you. Well the ones that haven't already.' Blaine said opening the boot and grabbing one of Kurt's six boxes.

'Oh, okay.' Kurt said still with nervousness.

'Come on Kurtie, it'll be fine! They'll love you!' Blaine said grinning at him while he was walking slowly towards the building.

Kurt sighed and grabbed a box and followed Blaine. As they got closer Kurt could see a small group of youngish boys stood outside the building he was heading towards.

'Blaine! You need a hand?' Jeff shouted.

'That would be great!' Blaine shouted back.

Jeff started clapping and Blaine seemed to get a little ticked off by this but all he did was walk into Jeff when they reached the building. When Blaine did eventually get into the building he set the box down in the hall way and turned around to wait for Kurt. Kurt, slowly, joined them, looking really nervous.

'Hey Kurt!' A familiar voice said to Kurt.

Kurt turned and remembered that the person who was talking to him was Wes.

'Hey Wes!' Kurt replied sounding slightly relieved that he knew at least one other person in the crowd.

'Yeah guys this is Kurt!' Blaine shouted to the hall full of curious boys.

Kurt however turned a slight pink colour as all eyes were on him.

'Come on guys give the guy some space to breath, go back into the common room while we at least get his stuff out of the car!' Wes demanded.

All boys obeyed as they were lazy and honestly couldn't be bothered to help Kurt. Jeff was the last one to try to leave the room but Wes grabbed him by the ear and said 'because you think you're so funny and because you're such a nice person you can help us carry Kurt's boxes in!'

Jeff sighed but agreed to Wes's demands.

Wes and Blaine were a little ahead of Kurt and Jeff while they were carrying the boxes in so Jeff decided to make light conversation with the newbie.

'So how come you decided to move here?' Jeff asked politely, which was kind of strange for Jeff.

'Well let's just say some stuff went down at my old school.' Kurt said trying not to let too much on but he also didn't really want to talk about Karofsky and the bulling thing.

'Bullied?' Jeff asked but after he had said it he wished he hadn't as he felt like he was prying.

'Yeah actually.' Kurt said losing some of his happiness.

'Like Blaine then?' Jeff asked.

Blaine heard this and turned around and stopped Jeff talking anymore about why Blaine had moved to Dalton as Kurt knew that Blaine had been bullied but not the full story.

'Come on Kurtie, let's go a bit faster so you can finally see the inside!' Blaine said thinking on the spot.

'Okay, I would love to see the beauty that is Dalton's dorms' Kurt said excitedly.

Both boys increased there pace and managed finally to get all of Kurt's belonging into the Ventus foyer.

'So which way's your, or should I say our room Blaine?' Kurt asked with a grin forming on his face when he changed his statement to 'our room.'

'You two are sharing a room? There was me thinking that I might finally get a roommate Jeff said with a twinge of sadness.

'Come on Jeff, there's another new kid joining us tomorrow so he'll probably share with you!' Wes said trying to cheer up his now very sad friend.

'Another new kid?' Blaine said in an inquisitive voice.

'Yeah he's called Zack. He's moved here from New York. Apparently he was having some bother at his school. Something about music…' Wes informed the three confused looking boys.

'Oh great, I'm going to end up with the kid who likes playing music into the night!' Jeff said sounding fed up.

'Hey, don't be rude! This kid is obviously being bullied for something and you saying stuff like that won't help!' Wes said angrily to Jeff and followed it up by a slap round the back of the head.

'Plus you know Dalton would never let us play music past curfew!' Blaine said reassuring his blonde friend who was now rubbing his head.

'Yeah I guess.' Jeff replied to Blaine said sounding a little better.

'Well me and Kurt will go unpack and leave you two to bicker like normal!' Blaine said sprinting off with a large box in his arms.

'Wait up Blaine!' Kurt shouted as he grabbed one of the remaining boxes.

Eventually Blaine stopped at the top of the wide, broad stairs that Kurt had chased him up. When they reached the top Kurt saw two turns. Both turns lead to corridors that were practically mirrors of each other. Blaine turn up one and shouted 'This way Kurtie!' Kurt however stood for a moment and took in his surroundings. Never had he seen such beautiful interior for a school. Dark, hard wood floors stretched right to the ends of the corridors and then turned for what Kurt could only imagine as another long corridor. Vertically from the floor were doors, similar to the floor, dark hard wood with small gold numbers on them. They were like small streets. The numbers were odd on the left side and even on the right. Next to the doors were small wooden boxes with replaceable tops. Which Kurt could only think could be places for mail. As he finally turned down the corridor that Blaine had run down a door opened.

'Hey, I'm guessing your one of the new kids?' A soothing but mysterious asked.

'Yeah that's me, I'm Kurt Hummel!' Kurt said almost too excitedly and with that he put his box on the floor and stretched out his arm for a hand shake.

The mysterious light haired boy shook Kurt's hand and said 'I haven't been here long either. My name's Dylan.'

'Dylan, that's a cute name. I just arrived here and I'm moving in as we speak so I should go. Maybe we'll catch up later?' Kurt said politely.

'Yeah that would be nice.' Dylan said shyly.

Kurt then picked up the box and carried on walking but got slightly lost as Blaine hadn't waited for him.

'Blaine!' Kurt shouted loud enough for Blaine to probably hear him but not too loud that it would upset other Dalton students that were already in their rooms.

Dylan still stood midway out of his door looking at Kurt.

'Maybe I can trust him…' Dylan whispered to himself and stepped back into his room and shut the door.

Blaine finally emerged from one of the open doors and said 'In here Kurtie! What were you doing to get lost I slowed down my pace!'

'I stopped and introduced to this guy. He seemed nice!' Kurt said smiling lightly.

'Oh cool, what was his name?' Blaine asked while both boys were still stood right in the middle of the corridor.

'He was called Dylan. Now can we please go inside so I can put this box down! If not I will eventually turn into a hunchback!' Kurt said being overly dramatic as usual.

Blaine laughed and said 'Okay Kurtie, in here!'

Blaine opened one of the cloned, dark wooden doors. Kurt took in that is was number 13 which worried Kurt slightly as he was somewhat superstitious. But he shrugged it off and walked in to find a beautiful room. There were two four poster beds at the far right of the room and on the left was a raised area that could only have been a small kitchen with a little island, stove and refrigerator. In the centre of the room, in front of the beds, was a small Victorian looking coffee table with two small sofas on each side of it. The whole room had a Victorian look about it except the TV which was plasma.

'Wow!' Kurt said trying to speak.

'Beautiful right? Only down side is the bathroom! It's tiny.' Blaine said heading into a small room to the side of the boys.

Kurt followed like a lost puppy where he saw a small, but beautiful, bath. There was also a bleached white sink and toilet featured in the room and a small gap next to the sink where normally a cabinet would be placed but Blaine had decided to shove a washing basket there instead.

'That's the first thing to be moved!' Kurt said divaish pointing to the washing basket.

'Well where will we put our dirty clothes?' Blaine asked confused.

'Well when I was in there…' Kurt said pointing out of the door. 'I saw two trunks at the ends of our beds where clothes can be folded and put in, dirty clothes can be folded and put in a pile and when we have a full load they can be washed!'

Blaine found Kurt's bossiness slightly hot but also a little scary so he agreed to Kurt's demands.

Kurt, in the back of his mind, new that while living at Dalton he would end up cleaning up after Blaine but he didn't really mind as this meant he was taking care of the one he loved.

'Come on then, let's go get the rest of your boxes!' Blaine said running out of the room.

'Good job I know where the room is now!' Kurt said to himself as Blaine just ran off all the time.

Kurt spun round and ran after Blaine. He got to the foyer to find Blaine talking to Jeff and Wes who were still bickering about the kid that was arriving tomorrow.

'Are you two still going on about that new kid?' Kurt asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

'Yeah we are.' Jeff replied still with the twinge of sadness.

'Lay off Jeff now Wes!' Blaine said trying to protect Jeff who was obviously sad about not having a roommate.

'Come on Jeff you can help me move in!' Kurt said pointing to the boxes.

Jeff perked up a bit at the offer of getting away from Wes. So he did as he was told and grabbed a box, passed it to Kurt and then grabbed one for himself. Kurt was in front of Jeff for a short time but eventually Jeff was at the side of him.

'Kurt, do you think I'm unlikeable?' Jeff asked regaining his sadness.

'No! Defiantly not! Why would you ask that?' Kurt asked looking at Jeff.

'Well new kids join us all the time here at Dalton, but no one ever seems to want to be my roommate and I know some people would jump at the chance of having their own room but I get super lonely!' Jeff confessed looking at the floor.

'Hey! Don't think like that! I'm sure people like you but maybe like me, they already have friends before they come…' Kurt said trying to cheer up Jeff. 'And who knows this new kid could end up being your best friend!'

'Yeah, you know what your right!' Jeff said now smiling. 'Thanks Kurt, you're a nice guy!'

'That's what they tell me!' Kurt said laughing and Jeff joined.

Eventually Blaine joined them. 'Hey Jeff, don't take Wes so seriously! You know as well as I do that he's that way out! If people don't agree with him he flips!' Blaine said patting his friend on the back.

'I know just sometimes he really! Ugh! You know!' Jeff said angrily.

'Yeah, I know!' Blaine said in his understanding voice.

Jeff smiled at both Blaine and Kurt and said he was going to get the last box of Kurt's things.

'And Kurt don't mind either of them! Wes is bossy and Jeff is a little over emotional!' Blaine said grinning.

'You know Blaine, I think Jeff just wants some friends.' Kurt said opening one of his boxes and picking things out of it.

'He has friends, we are his…' Blaine started but Kurt cut him off with…

'I mean friends he can talk to about important stuff… Like a best friend you know! Like I have you and Wes has David and back home Finn has Puck. Everyone needs a best friend Blaine.' Kurt said looking deeply at him.

Blaine looked sad for a moment as he understood what Kurt was saying.

'Hey don't be sad I'm only saying that's why he might be sad all the time.' Kurt said rubbing Blaine's arm.

'You're right though, it really hit home what you just said.' Blaine confessed with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt thought for a while about what Blaine had said 'it really hit home' did this mean that before Dalton Blaine didn't have very many friends. Kurt sure hoped not, Blaine was wonderful and he didn't understand why anyone wouldn't like him. No one could hate Blaine could they..?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update, **

**I've been sick ): But 1. I'm better now**

**and 2. I made this chapter a little longer XD**

**Please Review!**

**Anyone seen the Prom Queen episode btw?**

**I watched it online and it was amazing!**

**Oh and I think I need a disclaimer!**

**I don't own Glee or any of it's characters! (unfortunatly)**


	15. Extra Things and Missing Friends

Eventually most of Kurt's belongings that he had brought with him were away and in their new places. However he now wanted to go back for one of his bathroom cabinets and a book case.

'Kurt, don't take this the wrong way but we don't need a book case, we already have those shelves and I don't think that we really need anything else.' Blaine said trying really hard not to upset Kurt and his new found excitement for Dalton.

'But… You know what Blaine? You're right I can manage!' Kurt said still smiling looking around at what was his new home.

Blaine, astounded that he managed to talk Kurt out of the bookcase, just said 'Oh okay, but you can get the bathroom cabinet if you like?'

'Oh I intend to, where else will I keep all of my moisturisers?' Kurt said laughing.

'Well… um maybe you should bring that vanity table you have at home too?' Blaine said looking round wondering where Kurt would prepare his skin morning and night.

'Yes! You're right Blaine! I'm sure my Dad will bring it for me if I call him!' Kurt said pulling his phone from his pocket and exiting the room for a somewhat private conversation with his father.

-Phone Call (Kurt + Burt)-

'Dad? Is that you?'

'Kurt? Yeah this is me!'

'Dad, I need a favour please?'

'What's up kid?'

'Could you bring my vanity table and the empty bathroom cabinet?'

'Kurt, are you sure you have enough room there to be bringing extra furniture?'

'Yes dad, please bring them?'

'Well Carole wanted to see where you were going to be staying anyway so I suppose I can bring them when we come up. How does us setting off in an hour sound kiddo?'

'Great thanks Dad see you then!'

Kurt then did a small happy jump and hung up then phone.

'Blaine! Blaine!' Kurt shouted running back into their dorm.

'Sup Kurtie?' Blaine said turning around from the fridge.

'My Dad is bringing the table and cabinet! They are setting off in an hour!' Kurt said still excited.

'Cool.' Blaine said eating a slice of cake that he had pulled from the fridge.

'Umm Blaine, can I ask you something?' Kurt said giving Blaine a strange face.

'Yeah sure.' Blaine replied still with his mouth full.

'You haven't been at school for almost two weeks and you're eating food that's been left since then?' Kurt replied.

Blaine thought about it and looked at the fresh cream cake. 'Oh…' he said throwing the cake in the bin and spitting the rest into a piece of tissue that Kurt had passed him.

'I think the next thing to do is to throw everything out in there!' Kurt said pointing to the fridge. He then walked over to it and pulled open the door to be greeted with a horrible smell of gone off milk and mouldy cheese. 'Ugh! Blaine couldn't you empty this before you left for the spring!' Kurt shouted at Blaine.

'I always forget and then I have to get someone else to clean it out while I throw up.' Blaine confessed drinking a glass of water to try and clear his mouth of the cake he had just tried to eat.

Kurt however pulled the bin out of the cupboard under the sink and started empting the fridge. He turned to Blaine and said 'You sit there…' he said pointing to one of the seats near the island 'and you can tell me what you want to keep.' Blaine obeyed and sat and agreed with everything Kurt said as he knew when it came to hygiene Kurt knew best!

Slowly but surely the fridge became clean but empty. 'The next job is to go to the market and fill this with edible food!' Kurt said removing his yellow rubber gloves.

'Yeah, should we go before or after your Dads been?' Blaine asked while he was standing up to empty the bin.

'We are probably better off waiting until they've been. Thanks for getting rid of the rubbish Blaine!' Kurt said slightly sarcastically.

'You're welcome dear!' Blaine said laughing as he exited the room to take the black bag to the incinerator which was at the back of the building. On Blaine's way back he spotted a familiar face in the car park.

'Blaine! Long-time no see!' A familiar voice shouted.

'David! You took your time to get here!' Blaine shouted back laughing.

'I had to say all my goodbyes to the family!' David said back as he had now reached Blaine.

'I'll bet! More like Lindsey wanted her goodbye!' Blaine replied laughing.

'Speaking of Lindsey, if I can tell a girl I really like her and manage to keep her as my girlfriend for nearly 6 months, you can tell Kurt you like him! Me and Wes are tired of hearing about him morning, noon and night!' David laughed putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

'It's not the right time David, he's only just getting settled in here. It's better to wait until he's completely settled before I go and spring this upon him!' Blaine replied trying to reason with his friend.

'Whatever Blaine!' David said back still slightly laughing.

'Well do you want filling in on what's happened back at Dalton already?' Blaine asked David.

'Let me guess something with Wes and Jeff?' David asked knowingly.

'Yeah Jeff was upset about not having a roommate and Wes hit him on the back of the head and they were bickering for a while after. I think they've stopped for now.' Blaine explained while the pair were nearing the building.

'Don't worry I'll put Wes back in his place!' David replied happily.

Blaine opened the door to the building of excitable young boys.

'HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK!' Blaine shouted as loud as he could, as aside from Blaine David was the most popular guy in their house.

Again a roar of footsteps could be heard from the common room and from the stairs. As always Wes was the first to actually make it to the commotion.

'David! My brother!' Wes shouted to David and pulled him into a 'guy hug.'

'Wes I hear you've been fighting with Jeff again!' David said looking jokingly disappointed at him.

'You know what he's like Dave!' Wes replied looking from David to Jeff who had now appeared next to him.

'Let's not get any further into it!' David replied pulling Jeff into another of his 'guy hugs.'

He did the same to some of the other boys who had all conjugated in the entrance of the building.

Blaine however had just thought about Kurt, he'd left him on his own and nearly all of the boys that were in the building had just herded like animals, loudly, to the entrance. He probably didn't know what was happening.

'Come on David, you should come re-meet Kurt.' Blaine said walking towards the stairs. David agreed and followed Blaine. Wes and Jeff also decided to follow the boys. The rest of the building went back to what they were doing, studying, eating or just causing trouble.

'Who's his roommate?' David asked the group.

'Need you ask David?' Wes replied with a twinge of laughter in his voice.

'Oh Blaine's taken him in has he? Could have guessed!' David teased.

Both Wes and Jeff by now were laughing and Blaine increased his pace to try and show his anger.

'Come on Blaine, you know we're kidding!' Jeff shouted to Blaine who was now quite far ahead.

Blaine did slow a little as they neared the dorm where Blaine and Kurt would be residing.

'Now guys! Please don't say anything stupid in there! I want to make sure that he is comfortable in Dalton before anything happens between the two of us! So I ask you please?' Blaine asked his friends with a distressed voice.

All three boys agreed as the distress in Blaine's voice did worry them.

Blaine nodded at them and entered the room.

'Hey Kurt, sorry I was so long David's just arrive.' Blaine said referencing to the door where David, Wes and Jeff were standing.

Blaine however couldn't see Kurt. 'Kurt! Where are you?' Blaine shouted releasing a tiny amount of worry into his voice.

'Hey Blaine, isn't he here?' David asked concerned.

'No but… he doesn't know where anything is, where could he be?' Blaine said releasing another amount of worry into his voice.

'Hey buddy, don't worry, we'll find him!' Wes said to Blaine trying to reassure his friend.

'Yeah, don't worry Blaine we'll go look!' Jeff shouted turning away from the group and running up the corridor to look for Kurt.

Blaine did appreciate the concern from his friends but was still worried about Kurt.

'We'll go look too!' Wes shouted as he and David ran down the corridor after Jeff.

Blaine however tried calling Kurt's phone which rang and rang but Blaine eventually found in the dorm.

'That's weird, Kurt never leaves this!' Blaine said quietly to himself.

Blaine felt his heart stop for a moment and his stomach flip over as the thought of Kurt going missing in a strange building that he had never been in before that has lots and lots of rooms entered his head.

'Where could he be…?' Blaine asked himself quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Where will Kurt be?**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!**

**Please Review!**

**(I don't own Glee or it's characters!)**


	16. Locked Doors and Strange Conversations

Jeff, Wes and David split and each took a floor of the building. Blaine however decided instead of being restricted himself to one section that he would run around like a mad man.

'Kurt! Kurt! Are you there?' He shouted as he ran up each and every corridor of the top floor before the attic.

'Hey Blaine!' Jeff shouted to Blaine as he saw him run past him.

Blaine turned around to see what Jeff wanted. 'What?' he asked with his voice having a mix of worry and anger that Jeff had stopped him looking.

'Should we look in the attic?' Jeff asked with his face completely covered in worry as there was many stories about students going up there and never coming back.

'He wouldn't go in the attic Jeff, I'm sure of it!' Blaine said reassuring himself and also his worried friend.

'Have you started knocking on doors to see if anyone's seen him? We could be making something out of nothing here.' Jeff asked Blaine as he was also trying to reassure Blaine that he wouldn't have gone far.

'No, maybe we should, you could be right you know Jeff!' Blaine shouted as he headed back to the stairs.

At that point Blaine felt his pocket vibrate and he saw his phone light up.

'Kurt?' Blaine said as soon as he picked his phone up.

'No Blaine, it's me Wes. You need to get back to your dorm now!' Wes said worriedly.

Blaine hung up his phone and ran as fast as his legs would allow. When he reached his dorm David was stood at the door.

'Did you look properly in here Blaine?' David asked with a twinge of worry.

'Well I didn't see him so I figured… why?' Blaine asked.

'Did you check the bathroom? Because me and Wes came back here and went in your bathroom and we found…' David said falling short as Blaine cut in.

'What! What did you find?' Blaine asked urgently.

'Blaine, it's Kurt, I'm guessing that when he went into your bathroom he slipped and fell. I'm guessing that he hit his head on the sink and he was unconscious.' David explained slowly to Blaine.

'So where is he now?' Blaine asked still urgently.

'Well I picked him up and put him on the sofa. When I put him down he woke up in a state of panic wondering where he was. I explained what happened and he felt the pain and shouted something about someone called 'Karofsky' and locked himself back in the bathroom and he won't come out. Wes is trying to talk to him now but he's not having any of it!' David said still softly.

'Let me talk to him!' Blaine demanded pushing past David and walking into his dorm and over to the bathroom.

'Hey Wes, can I talk to him, you and David go find Jeff and tell him that he's safe please.' Blaine demanded really trying to be polite.

Both Wes and David agreed that Blaine was the best thing for Kurt for now so they both left.

Blaine turned and put his head in his hands as he felt a sigh of relief exit his body. At least now Kurt was safe in his company. Blaine knocked on the bathroom door and spoke gently to Kurt.

'Hey Kurtie, it's me Blaine, are you okay?'

'Blaine? Is that you?' Kurt asked in a weary voice. He was obviously crying.

'Yeah it's me Kurtie, why are you crying?' Blaine asked still speaking really gently to Kurt.

'I thought that when I got here I wouldn't feel pain but someone… someone pushed me Blaine and I don't know why. I feel like it was Karofsky, I know it wasn't but I feel like…' Kurt explained and started crying heavily again.

'Open the door please Kurt and we'll talk about this.' Blaine said speaking with a really small amount of anger that someone could hurt Kurt but also softly as he knew that Kurt was upset.

Blaine heard the click of the lock and he opened the door slowly to reveal Kurt sat on the floor all bundled up.

'Hey Kurtie come here!' Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt and opening his arms to bring Kurt into a hug. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and rested his shaking body into Blaine's. Blaine sat in silence for a short time just hugging Kurt and caressing his hair.

'Now Kurtie, what was this about someone pushing you?' Blaine asked softly.

'I don't know who it was I didn't see who it was properly, I don't want to go into it Blaine, I could be wrong. Also my parents will be here soon let's just leave it for now?' Kurt asked weakly.

'Fine, but I'm still going to find out who did this to you Kurt, no one pushes you around! Not on my watch!' Blaine said to Kurt reassuring him that no matter what Blaine would stick up for him.

Kurt let out a slight laugh as he rethought about everything he loved about Blaine and the fact that he always stuck up for him was a big part of it.

Blaine stood up and extended his hand to Kurt and pulled him up. When both boys were stood up Blaine pulled Kurt into hug and thought for the time about how angry he was that someone could hurt Kurt. If it was the last thing Blaine ever did he would find out who hurt Kurt. Eventually the hug ended as both boys heard the sound of Kurt's phone ringing. Kurt answered his phone and had a small conversation and then hung up.

'Come on Blaine! Dad and Carole are here!' Kurt said excitedly and headed for the door.

'Hey Kurt wait up!' Blaine shouted as he chased after Kurt.

Blaine caught up to Kurt as he decided that he wouldn't be letting Kurt out of his sight for a while. Both boys walked down the hall until they bumped into Jeff and Nick, Nick was a muscular boy who was also a Warbler and one of Blaine's close friends.

'Hey Blaine, and I'm guessing your Kurt?' Nick said to the pair smiling.

'Yeah, I'm Kurt.' Kurt replied and smiled back.

'Sorry, I'm Nick.' Nick said and extended a hand to Kurt.

Kurt quickly shook it and had to explain that his parents were in the car park and both he and Blaine left to meet Burt and Carole.

'Dad!' Kurt shouted as he ran over to his father who had just got out of his green truck.

He then ran over to his father and hugged him tightly.

'Kurt! As much as I love that we have such a good relationship, you missing me this much after only a few hours isn't a good sign if you are going to be moving out.' Burt said slightly laughing.

'Dad I'll be fine honestly. I have Blaine if I get lonely.' Kurt explained and turned to Blaine who had now caught up to Kurt.

Blaine grinned when he heard that Kurt would always look to him when he was lonely.

'I'll take good care of him Mr Hummel.' Blaine said to Burt and smiled.

'I've told you before Blaine, call me Burt!' Burt said to Blaine and affectionately hit him on the shoulder.

Blaine nodded and appreciated the thought but he felt that it was rude to call Kurt's father Burt.

'Come on then Kurt, Blaine, let's see the dorm!' Carole said excitedly linking her arm with Burt's and leading the boys towards the building Kurt had informed them was theirs.

All three men agreed that this was a good idea as the weather had started to deteriorate and looked like it was going to rain.

'So you all unpacked buddy?' Burt asked Kurt as they were walking to the building that he would be leaving his son in much to his own dismay.

'Yeah mostly, I just need to cabinet and table and then I'm done!' Kurt explained grinning.

'And you're gonna take good care of him aren't you Blaine, because the moment you don't…' Burt started as he turned to Blaine.

'You needn't worry about that Mr Hummel, I will definitely take good care of Kurt. Well to be honest it'll be him taking care of me really.' Blaine said laughing. The remaining three in the group joined in for the laugh.

'Well good, it's good that you two have each other.' Burt said nudging both boys, as really he knew that both boys liked each other. 'And Blaine, seriously call me Burt!'

'Okay, I'll try… Umm… Burt…' Blaine said nervously.

Carole laughed at Blaine's attempt at calling Kurt's dad Burt and said 'Come on boys hurry so we can find out where it is and get that furniture in before the rain starts.

And with that the groups pace increased and finally managed to get to the building. Blaine buzzed the intercom and was welcomed in by Jeff.

'Hey, I'm guessing you guys are Kurt's family.' Jeff said to Burt and Carole grinning.

'Yes, I'm Burt and this is my wife Carole.' Burt said extending his hand.

'I'm Jeff!' Jeff said excitedly and shook Mr Hummel's hand.

'Well it's lovely to meet you Jeff; you seem like a lovely young man.' Carole said as she pleasantly shook Jeff's hand also.

'Thanks, you guys seem nice too but I'm guessing Blaine and Kurt will be wanting you to see the building so I'll leave you to it.' Jeff explained and waved goodbye as he ran into the common room that was now roaring with music.

'That one of your friends Kurt? He seems like a good guy.' Burt said to Kurt as they headed for the stairs.

'Yeah, he is.' Kurt said looking back to the common room door and smiling at how lovely Jeff had been to Kurt's parents even though Jeff didn't really even know Kurt.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was doing this and felt slightly jealous but mostly happy that Kurt was settling perfectly and that his friends liked Kurt too.

The group eventually made it to Kurt and Blaine's dorm room door.

'I have to say boys, if the corridors are anything to go by I'm guessing the place will be gorgeous.' Carole said grinning like mad.

'Carole, honestly It's beautiful!' Kurt said turning to Carole and grinning back at her.

Blaine opened the door and all four members of the group walked into the fresh smelling, thanks to Kurt's air freshener, beautiful dorm room.

'Wow kiddo it really is pretty cool looking.' Burt said removing his hat and glancing round the room.

'Oh Kurt, it's everything you dreamed of!' Carole said grabbing hold of Kurt's hands.

'I know right! It's everything and more!' Kurt said hugging Carole.

'Only thing that would make it better would be your mom's vanity table hey Kurt?' Blaine said elbowing Burt and grinning at him.

Burt smiled at this and turned to the door and said 'I get it, I'll go get it!'

'I'll help you dad!' Kurt shouted to his dad as he ran after him.

Blaine did feel slightly awkward being left with Carole as they had never really talked.

'Hey Blaine, can I talk to you about something?' Carole asked as she turned to Blaine and took his hand and lead him to the couch.

Blaine felt his stomach flip over. What could Carole want from him? Would it be bad? Had he done something wrong? Was all that Blaine could think about…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay, so... I hope that wasn't a major let down**

**If it helps I have a bad eye? ):**

**Please review!**

**Oh and I don't own Glee or it's characters (unfortunalty D': )**


	17. Frantic Reactions and Rachel Berry

'Blaine, I know…' Carole spoke slowly to Blaine with a comforting sound in her voice.

'Sorry Mrs Hummel, you've lost me?' Blaine replied being extra polite to Carole as he wanted his first real conversation with her to be remembered as a kind one.

'I know you like Kurt…' Carole said to Blaine still speaking softly and comfortingly to Blaine.

'Mrs Hummel… You've got it wrong… I don't…' Blaine said frantically as he tried to cover up his love for Kurt.

'Blaine, I know you do whether you admit it to me or not. You care about that boy more than just a friend and really I want to thank you…' Carole admitted taking hold of one of Blaine's hands which were slightly sweating.

Blaine also looked at the floor because he knew that he couldn't hide his love for Kurt very well. 'I suppose I do.' Was all he could say.

Carole saw a tear hit the floor; she squeezed Blaine's hand to try and comfort him. 'Come on Blaine, its okay.' She then pulled Blaine's arm and hugged the boy who was now gently crying to himself.

'Why are you so upset Blaine?' Carole asked in confusion.

'Because, I love him, and I can't tell him because I don't know if he likes me and I have no one to talk to about anything like this. I don't have any girlfriends like Kurt does and my best friend is Kurt so…' Blaine said try to hold in his tears and speak softly.

'What about your Mom Blaine?' Carole asked the boy even more gently as she felt so sorry for him that he was going through so much by himself.

'My mom doesn't like to talk about people I like, both her and my dad, they are okay with me being gay but they don't like to hear about it.' Blaine confessed as he tried to prevent his emotions getting worse.

'Blaine! I want you to know something now! I know I'm not your mother or even Kurt's but I am a mom and you really are wonderful no matter what anyone says!' Carole said looking deeply at Blaine and gripping hold of his hand. 'And I know someone who wants to be your girl best friend anyway.'

Blaine stopped crying and started to smile as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. 'Who?' He asked in a muffled voice as he wiped his face with a tissue that Carole had given him.

'Rachel. You've had quite the effect on her Blaine.' Carole said to him smiling softly at him. 'When Finn brought her round to the house this afternoon after you two had left she told me you liked Kurt. She took me aside and explained your friendship. Apparently to her you're her best, as she put it, guy friend.'

Blaine grinned as he thought about the petite brunette and all the things the rest of the New Directions used to say about her and he couldn't believe it. Rachel Berry saw Blaine as her best friend.

'And she really cares about you Blaine, and so do I. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I know you probably think its lame talking to Kurt's stepmom but you do matter and if you need to talk I will always listen to you Blaine. You matter! Also I know that Kurt also cares about you very much, and It wouldn't surprise me if…' Carole said but Blaine cut in.

'Thanks Mrs Hummel, I will talk to you if I need anyone but I won't be telling Kurt about how I feel at least not yet. He needs to settle in here first. He means so much to me and I don't want to over load him with too much yet. It isn't fair on him.' Blaine explained as he had regained all of his emotions and he knew what he needed to do now.

'You are a really good kid Blaine, Kurt's really lucky to have you!' Carole said hugging Blaine again.

Blaine felt a weight lift off his chest when Carole said that as now he knew that he had Kurt's parents blessing if anything was to happen. But he now also had Rachel and he would be taking her up on the offer to be his best friend. It would be great.

Just at that moment Burt entered carrying a large Victorian dressing table and Kurt quickly followed carrying a tiny bleached white bathroom cabinet.

'What's going on in here?' Kurt asked laughing at the sight of Blaine and Carole hugging.

'You know just getting to know each other!' Carole said laughing back.

'You better not being stealing my wife Mr Anderson!' Burt said joining in on the teasing.

'I can't make any promises Mr Hummel!' Blaine joked back.

All four laughed for a short time until Burt headed back out to get the small chair that went with the desk that he had brought from his home. Kurt decided to show Carole around the rest of the building after he had convinced Blaine that 'he wouldn't get lost.' But eventually they compromised and Kurt took his phone with him just in case Blaine needed to come find them.

Blaine however stayed behind. He had an important phone call to make to a Miss Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Short but sweet!**

**Just like Darren! XD Sorry couldn't help myself!**

**But he really is one adorable dwarf!**

**I don't own Glee or it's characters!**


	18. New Friends and Old Pictures

'Hello… Rachel Berry speaking.' Rachel said as she answered the phone to Blaine.

'Hi Rachel, it's me Blaine.' Blaine replied sounding happy to have reached her.

'Blaine! To what do I owe this pleasure?' Rachel asked happily.

'I just wanted to thank you.' Blaine said softly.

'Thank me? For what?' Rachel asked happily but also confused.

'Carole just told me that you said that I was your best 'guy friend' and Rachel I want you to know it means a lot! I've never really had a best friend before, well other than Kurt and now I know that I have someone I can talk to you know?' Blaine said to Rachel as the phone was silent.

'Blaine I just want you to know that there is always someone there for you and most of the time I will make sure that person is me.' Rachel said with happiness flooding into her voice.

'Well that's it then we are officially best friends! I don't think I could ask for anyone better!' Blaine boomed down the phone to Rachel.

'Best friends? It's so nice to finally say I have a best friend!' Rachel replied but then fell silent when she had realised she had told someone about the fact that she'd never had a best friend.

'You've never had a best friend Rachel?' Blaine asked confused.

'No… I haven't… Before New Directions I never even had any friends…' Rachel confessed to her new best friend.

'Rachel! That's awful! Well you know what I'm gonna make sure that your first best friend is the best ever! Me and you are going out this weekend. We are gonna go shopping and eat and everything you want to do!' Blaine replied excitedly.

'Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson no longer best friend virgins!' Rachel said happily.

Blaine laughed at this, 'I'll call you later to sort out the details but I kinda need to go for now! Goodbye best friend!' Blaine shouted down the phone to Rachel.

'Bye best friend!' She shouted back laughing.

Blaine hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face which quickly went away when his phone started to play the begging oh 'Hey Soul Sister' which was Blaine's new ringtone.

Blaine answered and had a brief but informative conversation with Kurt about him being lost on the top floor. Blaine told Kurt he would be there as soon as possible and headed for the door. He ran up the corridor and bumped into Jeff.

'Hey Blaine, Kurt's parents seem nice.' Jeff said to Blaine smiling.

'Yeah they are and I would love to stay and chat Jeff but Kurt's lost with Carole on the top floor and I'm heading up there to get them.' Blaine said glancing up the stairs.

'Oh well I can come with you if you like?' Jeff asked still smiling at Blaine.

Blaine thought about it for a while and about what Kurt had said about Jeff not having a best friend. He decided that it would be quicker without Jeff but if he gave him a job to do Jeff wouldn't be as upset when Blaine told him it would be quicker without him.

'Well to be honest Jeff it would be quicker without you…' Blaine started and Jeff's face dropped. 'But can you go back to my dorm and wait for Burt, Kurt's dad, and tell him where we all are?' Blaine asked and Jeff's face lifted and he was smiling again.

'Of course anything for you Blaine!' Jeff said as he ran away from Blaine and headed for the dorm that belonged to Klaine (Kurt and Blaine.)

Blaine smiled at this and headed for the stairs. When he reached the top of the spiralling stair case he glanced up the right and left corridors. As far as he could see there was no sign of Kurt or Carole.

'Kurt?' Blaine shouted quite loudly as he forgot that people were in their dorms.

A roar of 'shut up Blaine's' could be heard from most dorms but most didn't sound mad as they were used to Blaine being loud as he was another person who insisted on singing while he was doing anything.

But after that he heard a small voice shouting back saying 'Blaine? Is that you?' It was Kurt and he sounded really far away but Blaine followed his voice.

'Kurt? You down here?' Blaine shouted as he ran down the left corridor and then turned when he reached the bottom. When he was on the next corridor he heard voices coming from a dorm that had its door ajar. Blaine thought for a while and realised that it was David and Wes's dorm room.

'Wes? David? You guys in here?' Blaine asked as he pushed open the door. When he did this he saw Carole, Kurt and Wes all looking at what could only be old school photos.

'What are you guys doing?' Blaine asked confusedly as moved slowly towards the others. He then realised that the photographs were pictures of Blaine when he moved to Dalton. When he had moved to Dalton he still had his afro hair and glasses. 'Oh my god! Wes, what are you doing?' Blaine shouted at Wes when he realised that they were photos of him. His face burned red as he thought about Kurt seeing him like a nerd.

'Oh Blaine! Its fine you were cute! What happened?' Kurt said to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

'I wasn't cute! I was awful that's why I cut my hair and got contacts! Now let's go! Your dad will be back at the dorm by now Kurt, with Jeff talking crap to him!' Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and lead him away from the 'embarrassing' photos of him. Carole followed but not before she shook Wes's hand and said her goodbyes. When Blaine, Kurt and Carole were stood outside the dorm Blaine stuck his head back round the door and said 'You are dead!' to Wes and then walked back towards the stairs.

Wes laughed at this as he found bullying Blaine hilarious! He shouted back to Blaine 'You're too easy to bug Blaine!' and then went back to laughing.

Blaine, however, was now worrying about what else Wes had told Kurt, Wes and David were the only people in Dalton that knew Blaine's story. His full story…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay guys I'm sorry for not uploading in a while!**

**I have been completely swamped in exams and coursework!**

**Hopefully I will be uploading quite a bit more over the weekend**

**and maybe even more tonight because it's...**

**FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!**

**Sorry I just love Glee's version of Friday3**

**Please review!**

**Oh and I don't own Glee or any of it's characters! ( :'( )**

**Oh and I did base Blaine's old look on what Darren used to look like and I don't at all think he looks like a nerd**

**I think he looks really adorable!**


	19. Lanky Blondes and Red Vines

Eventually Kurt, Blaine and Carole reached the dorm where they found Burt and Jeff talking about football.

'Yeah so Mr H that's pretty awesome that you used to play the same position as me!' Jeff said smiling.

'Yeah, it's a pretty hard position is quarter back but I find it is the best position.' Burt replied smiling back at Jeff as Burt figured that Jeff doesn't really have anyone to talk about football to.

'Dad! We're back!' Kurt said as he walked over to his dad.

Jeff had a twinge of hurt in his face now but he tried to hide it as it wasn't fair really, Burt was Kurt's father after all.

'I should go, I have some stuff to do… you know…' Jeff said as he ran out of the dorm room.

Kurt figured what had happened and felt bad but he couldn't really help it now.

'Well Kurt, me and Carole should be going, Finn has a game tonight and we still have some stuff to pack up at the house. I am also guessing that we are packing your stuff up as well?' Burt said to Kurt.

'Dad I didn't have time to pack for the new house and for Dalton!' Kurt replied dramatically.

'Don't worry Kurt, I'll make sure all your stuff is packed up!' Carole said smiling and then leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Burt then hugged Kurt and took Carole's hand and headed for the door.

'I'll walk you guys to the car.' Kurt said as he too headed for the door.

Just before the group completely left for the car park Kurt turned and flashed Blaine a quick grin. This made Blaine blush hard. In Kurt's absence Blaine decided to make a list of things they needed to buy from the supermarket. He walked over to his truck that was in front of his bed to get some paper. Whilst in there he found a box that he hadn't seen in a while… He pulled the box out of the trunk and sat on the floor with it. The front of the box read: 'Old photographs.' He quickly flicked through some of the pictures at the top of the pile. He cringed every couple of pictures because of what he used to look like but after about 10 pictures he thrust the lid back on the box. He then decided that these pictures need to be hidden from Kurt. If he found them Blaine would be dead… At this point Kurt reappeared and in doing so Blaine stood up with a jolt and threw the box back in his trunk and sat on top of it.

'What's up Blaineykins?' Kurt asked looking confused as to what Blaine had just done.

'Oh nothing! Don't we need to go get some food and stuff Kurtie?' Blaine asked Kurt, trying to throw him of course.

'Oh yeah! Our first shopping trip together! Well for food and stuff!' Kurt said excitedly.

'Well let's go then! Oh and Kurt when are we going to get your car?' Blaine asked Kurt.

'Oh Finn and Rachel are coming up tomorrow and they are driving Rachel's and my car here so…' Kurt said whilst he was rifling through his bag looking for his wallet.

Blaine smiled at the fact that Rachel was coming to see the dorms and stuff. But he also knew that some of the guys would try and flirt with her as a boarding school for boys never really saw many girls while they were at school and when they did they flirted constantly. But he did however remember that Finn was coming too and that he wouldn't let other guys all over his girl.

Kurt saw that Blaine was stood studying what he had just said to him. 'Come on Blaine… let's go!' Kurt said as he dragged Blaine out of their dorm room. Their interlocking hands did make both boys blush but they both loved it but it didn't and couldn't last long as again Jeff was hanging out in the corridors.

'Honestly Jeff, don't you have anything better to do than hang out here all the time?' Blaine asked Jeff slightly mad as he knew Kurt had let go of his hand because Jeff was there.

Flooking rather hurt.

'Blaine, that was harsh! Hey Jeff why don't you go find Wes and David?' Kurt said flashing Blaine an evil glance.

'Well Wes and David are redecorating at the moment but I guess I could go find Nick, we are pretty close, or should I say we've become close! Maybe I'm his best friend! Thanks Kurt you're the best!' Jeff shouted as he ran off in the direction of Nick's dorm room. 'Oh and if you too are going anywhere buy me some Red Vines please! I'll give you the money when you get back!'

Kurt and Blaine both smiled at this as most of the Warblers, including themselves, loved Red Vines and that whenever you asked any Warbler 'Do you guys want anything from the store?' Their answer would be 'RED VINES!'

'Come on then Kurtie, let's go stock up on Red Vines and all the other shit we need!' Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. (This time it was Blaine's turn to make Kurt blush!)

Kurt did blush and blushed increasingly when Blaine gently squeezed his hand every so often. When they finally reached Blaine's car, Blaine reached for the door for Kurt and said 'For you my Prince!' and bowed slightly.

Kurt blushed even more now because he was Blaine's prince, he loved that. All he could reply was 'Thank you!'

Blaine however loved the fact that he could make Kurt blush so much! But it wasn't the same as being his boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him and even just hug him whenever he wanted to. But mostly he just wanted to say that Kurt, the cutest, most adorable, smartest and sweetest person he had ever met was his boyfriend. But when would that ever come… Would they ever get to that place…?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Sorry that this chapter is so small!**

**I would have written more but I had to babysit!**

**And I would have waited until tomorrow but 1. I wanted you guys to have some more today!**

**and 2. Tomorrow might not come! #RAPTURE! I think I spelt that wrong :S**

**But yeah... I hope you don't mind that its so short! I will be uploading more tomorrow!**

**I pwomise! XD**

**I don't own Glee, or any of its (AMAZING) characters!**


	20. Walmart and A Very Potter Musical

Eventually Blaine and Kurt reached the closest Walmart. Kurt chose to go to Walmart because in his words 'it's like a whole shopping mall all in one store!' Blaine however normally hated Walmart because they were too big. But if Kurt wanted to go there he would take him! There was no way Blaine was going to ruin this for Kurt. Kurt had finally started to relax about Dalton and Blaine wasn't going to start an argument that would ruin it for him!

'Come on Blaine! We're here! Park anywhere!' Kurt demanded as he started to shuffle in his seat with excitement.

Blaine laughed under his breath, here he was parking in nearly in a space outside a Walmart and Kurt was acting like a child outside Disney Land.

'You're so cute Kurtie!' Blaine said but he silenced sharply after as he didn't mean to even say it out loud.

Kurt blushed softly but laughed when he watched Blaine go from being a darkish tone of peach to bright red.

'Thanks…' Kurt replied but luckily for Blaine he got side tracked when Blaine finally pulled into a space.

This time Kurt didn't give Blaine a chance to open his door, as soon as the car had stopped Kurt flung open the door and jumped out. Blaine laughed and joined Kurt at the front of the car.

'Go on then Kurtie, go get a trolley!' Blaine said patronisingly.

Kurt didn't pick up on the fact that Blaine was being patronising but instead he did as he was told and got a trolley. He then turned back to where Blaine was standing and he gestured for Blaine to join him. Blaine did, but slowly, as he wasn't looking forward to the mad rush of the market.

'Come on Blaine! It will be fun!' Kurt said to Blaine attempting to make him feel better.

'Yeah… I guess…' Blaine replied trying his hardest not to ruin Kurt's fun.

Kurt then pushed the cart into the store and Blaine followed behind like an unhappy child being sent to his room with no dessert.

'Okay Blaine, so first we need to buy bathroom products such as shampoo, conditioners, hair spray…' Kurt said as he pulled a rough list from his pocket. 'Do you need anything?' He then asked Blaine.

'How about Kurtie, you do the grabbing and I'll push around the cart.' Blaine said smiling and taking hold of the trolley.

'That's a great idea! Now I can do the searching for the bargains.' Kurt said excitedly as he power walked towards the display of shampoos.

Eventually after getting around half of the supermarket and almost filling the trolley Blaine did start to come round to the idea of shopping. He honestly loved shopping but he normally hated food shopping. But with Kurt it was different, it was fun. The two of them almost never stopped laughing the whole way round and obviously they were lightly flirting backwards and forwards but neither was convinced that the other liked him still.

'Kurt, I have to be honest, you really have changed my views on food shopping, I never knew it could be this fun!' Blaine said smiling.

'That's because you have never done it with Kurt Hummel.' After Kurt had said this he realised that it sounded a bit wrong.

Blaine blushed slightly and laughed.

'Well that was sufficiently awkward. What I meant was, you've never been food shopping with Kurt Hummel before!' Kurt said correcting himself and brushing his jacket slightly.

'Come on then, let's finish up, we still have to get all this stuff home and put away!' Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand with one of his own and pushed the trolley with the other.

Like you could probably guess Kurt blushed and followed Blaine closely because this was a big store and if they lost one another there was a chance they would be lost for some time.

When they have gotten around the bakery and picked up several cupcakes and gotten through 'Candy Mountain' as the store called it. They were done, but they also didn't forget to pick up Daltons currency, red vines! They had been rather indecisive for a while about how many packets to buy.

'Well Jeff wanted some and if I know you Mr Anderson, you will end up eating at least one packet before we even get home. Not forgetting that I like them and I'm also guessing Wes and David will be in our room a lot of the time so they will eat them too. Oh and Jeff's getting a new roommate and if he likes them too he will want some. Also we can't forget, Trent, Nick, Thad, James and that other new kid I met today, I'm betting he likes them too!' Kurt said as he analysed the brightly coloured stand of red vines.

'Yeah but Kurtie, what's your favourite way to say red wines in a German accent?' Blaine said trying to lighten the atmosphere but he thought that he might have accidently made it worse and maybe confuse Kurt as he didn't think we would get the A Very Potter Sequel reference.

'RED VINES!' Kurt shouted and laughed.

'Wait a minute you like A Very Potter Musical and Sequel too?' Blaine said looking confused at Kurt.

'Come on Blaine, it's not just you that likes things!' Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine and then grabbed about ten packets of red vines.

'Where have you been all my life?' Blaine said but he didn't really mean to quote AVPS.

'In a cupboard under some stairs.' Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine again and grabbing the trolley and walking towards the check outs.

Blaine stood in awe of him and nearly fell to the floor as Kurt walked away and whispered to himself 'Seriously where has he been all my life!'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Don't worry I didn't get **

**swollowed by the RAPTURE!**

**I've just had loads of exams -_-"**

**But I only have three left now and they aren't until after next weeks holiday!**

**So because I have a week off school next week I should be uploading quite a bit XD**

**I don't own Glee or any of its amazing characters!**


	21. Laughing and Some People

When the two boys reached home they were all laughed out.

'Honestly Kurt, I can't say I have ever laughed this much in my entire life!' Blaine said as he turned the engine to the car off.

'Me either!' Kurt said as he held his ribs that were now hurting from laughing so much.

'Thanks.' Blaine said softly and quietly.

'What for?' Kurt asked as he removed his hands from his ribs and turned to Blaine.

'For being there for me. Since I've met you my life has been so much more fun and just better in general.' Blaine confessed as he looked down to his lap as he didn't want Kurt to see him like this.

'Hey, it was you that saved me Blaine!' Kurt said grabbing Blaine's chin lightly and turning his head to look at him.

'We saved each other…' Blaine said but fell speechless as he gazed at Kurt's beautiful, shiny blue eyes.

Both boys froze for a few seconds as they stared at each other's eyes. Blaine knew that this would have been the perfect time to tell him but he couldn't find the words. Eventually he just said 'Come on then Kurtie, we better get this stuff inside…'

Both boys sighed as they both wanted to confess their biggest secret to each other but neither could find the strength to risk losing the other. Kurt knew inside his heart that Blaine was the one for him and he didn't think he would ever meet anyone else like him but he couldn't lose him as a friend just because he loved him. Blaine was probably the most important person in Kurt's life that he wasn't related to and there was no way in hell that Kurt would lose him not like this. Blaine on the other hand saw Kurt as even more important than his own family and as he saw him as more important he needed to protect him and make sure his actions were for the best and right now telling Kurt about his undying love was probably the worst thing to do. Kurt needed to be safe and if he didn't love Blaine he wouldn't feel comfortable around him anymore and then Kurt would feel even more alone at Dalton than he did at McKinley.

After the exchange of sighs both boys hopped out of Blaine's car and grabbed some bags that were in the boot of Blaine's car. Blaine decided to lighten the atmosphere and shout 'First one inside gets a packet of red vines!' Hearing this Kurt grabbed as many bags as he could and ran faster than he ever had to reach the dorm before Blaine.

Strangely enough Kurt did in fact get there before Blaine, even though it was Blaine that was athletic. When Blaine did finally reach the dorm he said 'Gosh Kurt! I never knew you were so fast!'

'Blaine, come on, you have been shopping with me! You've seen me in the sales!' Kurt said as he sat on a small chair with his legs crossed and his hands placed neatly on his lap.

'I guess!' Blaine replied laughing and also gasping for air as he hand not yet caught his breath.

'Come on let's get all this stuff away!' Kurt said as he picked up the bags he had brought to the dorm and placed them all on the island in the kitchen. Blaine however went back out to the car to lock up and retrieve the last bag from the car. Unluckily for him Kurt had made sure that all the red vines were in one bag, the bag he had taken inside.

'Oh he's good!' Blaine said under his breath and laughed.

Back at the dorm however, Kurt was tidying up, as usual. He was wiping all the insides of the cupboards that Blaine had been keeping his food in. As Kurt opened each door he was greeted by a cloud of dust and sometimes the delightful smell of rotting food. Many times Kurt winced at the smell but did his duty and grabbed the food with his pink flowery rubber gloves on thrust the food into a black bag that would be joining the other in the incinerator.

After about 20 minutes Blaine joined Kurt back at the dorm. By now Kurt had completely fumigated the entire kitchen.

'Where have you been!' Kurt asked Blaine angrily as he stood up after finishing scrubbing the floor.

'I bumped into Jeff and Thad, they were begging for red vines and they held me hostage until I gave them some. But I did explain that I didn't have any, however they didn't believe me for a while until they went through the entire bag.' Blaine said as he placed the bag onto of the island with the others.

'Blaine, to be frank, you live like a pig!' Kurt replied as he pulled off his gloves and threw them into the sink.

'What do you mean?' Blaine asked looking confused at Kurt.

'Blaine, nearly every cupboard I opened was filled with mouldy or rotting food!' Kurt said spraying the 'Spring Breeze' air freshener into all of the opened cupboards.

'Oh… that…' Blaine said scratching the back of his head. 'Well at least it won't happen again!'

'No, it won't!' Kurt said now opening the bags of food and sorting them into piles of things.

Blaine walked over to help Kurt with the groceries.

'Don't take this the wrong way Blaine, I appreciate the help but I'd rather you didn't help me… Is that okay?' Kurt said lightly trying to spare Blaine's feelings.

'Sure!' Blaine said happily because he didn't really want to help and with that he grabbed a packet of red vines. 'I'll be back in a little while Kurtie, I need to pick up something.'

'Okay, bye Blaine!' Kurt shouted as Blaine walked out of the door. Both boys didn't forget however to wave and smile at each other.

Kurt decided that now Blaine was gone that he would listen to music while he put away the things they had bought. He placed his iPod on his docking station and started singing 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. The very song he had purposely messed up at school, because Kurt could indeed so a high F. As he filled the cupboards and fridge he carried on singing, getting louder with every line. Eventually, yet he didn't know, there was a small crowd of Dalton Academy students stood outside his dorm. They all just stood and listened, they weren't mad or annoyed at his singing in fact they loved it. When it got to the high F all the boys expected him to stop but instead they had a shock, he smashed it. As he brought his voice back down and finished the song the boys all clapped as hard as they could which made Kurt jump as he hadn't noticed that he had attracted an audience. He strutted over to his iPod and paused it before the next song started.

'Wow Kurt, we never knew you were that good!' Jeff said as he emerged from the crowd and walked towards a shocked Kurt.

'Yeah dude, you'll be a great addition to The Warblers.' Thad said smiling hard.

Kurt glanced over the crowd and noticed that it was just a crowd of Warblers; he guessed that the other students just didn't really notice singing anymore probably because they are used to hearing The Warblers sing all the time.

'Well thanks for the compliments everyone, but I need to get on with my cleaning.' Kurt replied but turned back to his dorm with a flirty spin.

'Well don't you dare even consider not joining The Warblers, we need you!' A thin tall boy said, he had black hair and was wearing eye liner. Kurt thought about Tina when he saw him, he guessed every Glee club needed a Goth

'Yeah what Billy said!' Jeff shouted as he started to walk away a little.

'I won't, don't worry!' Kurt shouted as pressed play on his iPod and now started singing 'Some People' from Gypsy. Perfectly I should add!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

I thought that when I make them sing I might use some of the songs they have already done on Glee.

That way you can visualise better. However I will be throwing some new ones in too!

I hope you like it :3

I don't really know what else to write here...

Oh if you are a R5 fan I just want to say that...

Rydel has tweeted me 7 times! XD And Riker had tweeted me three times!

I was so excited! Oh and not forgetting that Curt Mega (Nick from Glee) sent me a direct message on Twitter!

It was the best thing ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's beautiful characters!


	22. Surprise Performances and Jealousy

After about half an hour Blaine reappeared at the Ventus entrance. He pushed on the intercom for someone to unlock the door for him as he had forgotten his key, again! Through the windows Blaine saw an excited Jeff running down the stairs and towards the door where Blaine was stood.

'Blaine! Blaine!' Jeff shouted as he opened the door to his friend.

'What's up?' Blaine said as he entered the foyer where Jeff was excitedly saying his name.

'You never told us how good Kurt was at singing!' Jeff exclaimed.

'I've never heard him sing properly… Wait when have you?' Blaine asked looking jealous and confused.

'Oh while you were out he had his iPod docking station on while he was cleaning and he started belting out Defying Gravity from that show, what's it called…' Jeff asked trying to think what the show was called.

'You mean Wicked?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah that's it! I'm not very good with shows, I'm pretty good with TV shows but that's about it… I'm not really a theatre kinda guy!' He said brushing his fringe with his hand.

'Don't I know Jeff, but anyway who heard him then?' Blaine asked with the jealousy seeping back into his voice.

'Pretty much all of the Warblers… Well, all the Warblers that are on campus at the moment!' Jeff explained finally finishing messing with his hair as he flicked it to the side one last time and then focused back on Blaine.

'Oh right, well I better go see how he's getting on then.' Blaine said as he turned away from Jeff hoping that he could hear him sing next.

'Well if you're hoping to hear the show, unfortunately you're a bit too late dude. He finished up about ten minutes.' Jeff shouted after Blaine.

Blaine, by now was kind of upset, there he was completely in love with Kurt and he had never heard him sing a proper full song before. But all of his friends at Dalton now had, it wasn't fair! Singing was everything to Kurt and Blaine felt so upset that he had never heard Kurt do the one thing he loved the most. Blaine carried on up the corridor towards his dorm room when he bumped into Nick and Wes.

'Hey guys!' Blaine said to them as they approached each other.

'Hey Blaine!' Nick said smiling.

'Blaine, we have been looking for you!' Wes said while turning to face Blaine properly.

'Yeah, why didn't you tell us how good that new guy was!' Nick questioned still smiling.

'Oh… well I've never heard him sing properly before so I couldn't really judge.' Blaine confessed still looking heart broken.

'Well well well, in love with a guy and never heard him sing that's rough Blaine!' Wes said laughing.

'Come on Wes leave the guy alone!' Nick said as he had always stuck up for Blaine when Wes and David made fun of him.

'Thanks Nick and I am not in love with him Wes!' Blaine said getting slightly angry.

'Yeah, right!' Wes said as he started to walk away.

'Even I don't believe you this time buddy.' Nick whispered to Blaine. 'Hey wait up Wes!' He then shouted as he chased after his friend.

Blaine decided to ignore this as he did love Kurt really and he could trust Nick, well more than the others anyway. So he carried on walking towards his open dorm. As he entered Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine panicked as he remembered what had happened to Kurt that very same day.

'Kurt!' Blaine shouted worriedly.

'Yeah?' Kurt's sweet voice replied from the bathroom.

'Where are you?' Blaine asked in confusion.

'Cleaning the floor in the bathroom.' Kurt shouted again but still in his happy, sweet voice.

'Oh okay!' Blaine replied as the worry exited his body.

'I'll be out in a minute!' Kurt shouted to Blaine as he quickly finished the cleaning.

Blaine eyed the room, it looked different, it was strange because everything was still in the same place but it just seemed much more homey than before. After the short space of time that Blaine was analysing the room Kurt joined him.

'What's up Blaine, you seem… I don't know, confused?' Kurt said as he looked hard at Blaine.

'This room, it seems, more like home.' Blaine said as he still continued to look around the room.

'That's what cleaning does to a home!' Kurt replied laughing.

Blaine smiled at the fact that Kurt called it home already, 'I'm so happy you know!' Blaine said to Kurt as a smile beamed from his face.

'I'm glad!' Kurt replied and he turned and hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged back and breathed slowly but deeply to take in the sweet smell of melon from Kurt's hair. Kurt did the same but Blaine smelled like apples, fresh green apples. After a short amount of time the boys heard footsteps coming towards their door.

'Hey guys! Woah sorry!' Jeff said and laughed as he found the boys still hugging.

Both boys quickly separated Blaine walked towards the fridge, Kurt just brushed his shoulders down one at a time.

'What's up Jeff?' Blaine asked as he plucked a bottle of water from the fridge.

'I'm looking for my R5 CD, have you seen it or do you have it?' Jeff asked as he scratched the back of his head in worry.

'R5?' Kurt said in a questioning voice.

'Don't tell me you've never heard of them!' Jeff said in a shocked and offended voice.

'R5 are Jeff's favourite band, they are pretty good!' Blaine informed Kurt and then took a mouth full of his water, which had a touch of lemon and lime.

'Oh cute, are they good looking?' Kurt asked and smiled.

'Riker and Rocky are!' Blaine said and laughed.

'Hey! I may not be gay but Riker is mine and no one elses! He's totally cool and awesome!' Jeff said and flicked his fringe, which he did a lot of the time. 'But anyway my CD! Do you have it Blaine?'

'Sorry dude I don't.' Blaine said apologetically.

'Wait R5, I've seen that somewhere.' Kurt said and walked over to Blaine's bed side table. He then picked up a small stack of CD cases. 'Isn't this it?' Kurt then said and picked up a small black and white CD sleeve that featured five band mates and in white writing at the top it said 'R5'.

'DUDE!' Jeff said angrily to Blaine as he walked over to Kurt.

'How do you know that one's yours?' Blaine asked as he followed Jeff.

'This is how!' Jeff said as he took the sleeve complete with CD from Kurt, then opened the sleeve, took out the CD and with it came a small piece of paper that read: Property of Jeff Andrew Sterling, NOT BLAINE DANIEL ANDERSON!

'Oh fair enough then, sorry dude!' Blaine said as he lightly patted Jeff on the back.

'If I find you with this again Blaine! I will... well I don't know what I'll do but it will be something!' Jeff said as he pushed the CD and piece of paper back into the sleeve and exited the dorm room.

'So R5?' Kurt said to Blaine and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay, I am sorry it took so long! I have had endless amounts of work to do!**

**Exams D: But I only have one left now and then I've left school D: But that should mean I will upload more!**

**:D Oh and I am a massive R5 Fangirl so I wanted to put them in somewhere!**

**Oh and the tweet counts are now Rydel: 12 Riker: 4 :D I am so happy!**

**Oh and I also got some R5 merchandise! Signed picture of Riker, three bands, two small band pictures **

**and their CD! I AM IN LOVE WITH RIKER LYNCH! :D**


	23. Spaghetti Bolognese and Dinner Parties

After Kurt had apologised for the 45th time for, as Blaine called it, 'ratting him out to Jeff' the boys decided to cook. Nothing too amazing but something that they both loved all the same. Spaghetti Bolognese.

'Now Blaine, do you know how to boil water?' Kurt asked Blaine and laughed at the lack of knowledge Blaine had about cooking.

'Yeah, you just put water in the kettle and then let it boil; I know how to make coffee Kurt!' Blaine said as he lifted the kettle to the sink and filled it with water.

Kurt clapped when Blaine had finished filling the kettle; both he and Blaine laughed and carried on with the rest of the cooking.

'How about you watch this time Blaine?' Kurt said as Blaine was already getting in his way.

Blaine knew he was getting in the way and if he carried on Kurt would get mad at him so he agreed. He decided to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen so he could have not only a perfect view of the cooking but also a perfect view of Kurt from behind. He stopped chopping the mushrooms he had been assigned, washed his hands and walked round to the seats. However to get there he had to get past Kurt and as the kitchen was quite small he had to turn and walked sideways past Kurt. When he did this he grabbed Kurt's thin hips and directed himself past. When he did this he felt Kurt's back tense. Kurt blushed intensely but also said, 'I hate cutting onions, they make me all emotional!'

After some more playful banter about cooking and what not the boys were nearly finished, Kurt had decided to make more than they needed so that it could be frozen and used again during the week if Blaine needed lunch and Kurt wasn't in to cook for him.

'You are so cute Kurt; I think I really needed you! Before you I was eating pop tarts for breakfast, lunch and dinner.' Blaine said as Kurt explained that he had made more for Blaine's lunch when Kurt wasn't there.

However the smell of the home cooked food had, by now wafted around the dorms and a small group of boys, who also couldn't cook, (which at Dalton was nearly all the boys) were stood outside Blaine's and Kurt's dorm. But this to Kurt was wonderful, he loved throwing dinner parties so he decided to go outside and see who was there. The usual suspects were hanging around trying not to make it obvious what they were doing, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Thad. Which Kurt was shocked by as he expected more boys to be there as he didn't think Dalton had any boys that could cook but he guessed the rest of the building had done something else for dinner.

'Hey guys,' Kurt said as he flashed a smile at the group, 'What are you all doing for dinner?'

Jeff smiled back, 'Oh we don't know, probably order pizza or something.'

Nick winced when he heard pizza, 'Again! We have had pizza for dinner nearly every night this week, and I love pizza as much as the next guy but enough is enough!'

'I have to agree with Nick there Jeff!' Thad chipped in.

'Well what do you guys suggest then?' Jeff said. 'You remember what happened last time we tried cooking!' He added and looked at Wes.

'What! I didn't say I was good at cooking!' Wes said defending himself.

'Yeah but we didn't expect you to set it on fire!' David said to him.

'Look guys, why don't you all come and eat with me and Blaine, I've made spaghetti bolognas and I've made extra so come on in!' Kurt said and gestured into Blaine and Kurt's perfectly clean dorm.

'Wow I've never seen this place as clean!' Nick said as his eyes darted around the room.

Kurt however set about setting up a large folding table that he had found in Blaine's cupboard. He added a table cloth that he brought from home and set up seven chairs.

'Where did you find all that?' Blaine asked looking confused.

'Well when you were out I went and asked at information about some dining equipment and the lady said that there was a folding table in everyone's room in their closet and she asked how many chairs I would want. I asked for eight because I knew we would have lots of people up here because you said that the Warblers like to come up here so I asked for extra.' Kurt explained as he finished putting three chairs at both the long sides of the table and one at the head of the table.

'Well… I didn't even know there was a table up here…' Blaine said scratching his head and looking over at the table that Kurt was now adding a vase of flowers to.

'I didn't even know there was an information!' Jeff said messing with his fringe again.

'You know what gang…' Nick started 'I think Kurt is going to be just what this place needed!'

Kurt smiled, all the other boys agreed which made Kurt blush lightly at how accepted he felt already. He loved Dalton, he loved Blaine and he loved his new friends. He would defiantly miss McKinley but Dalton was seeming pretty good too right at this moment in time!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Okay I felt bad for not uploading in so long that I thought I would add more today too!**

**I'm not sure If I am going to carry on writing for much longer. **

**I'm really enjoying writing it but I'm not sure many people like it. **

**I think I'm gonna have to say if I don't get more reviews I'm gonna consider stopping writing.**

**I'm just paranoid no one likes it :/**


	24. Washing Up and Best Friends

After a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors, it was Blaine that was made to do the washing and Jeff the drying.

'You too suck at that game!' Nick shouted to the kitchen where Blaine and Jeff were now stood grumbling to each other about the fact that the others cheated.

The other members of the dinner party found it hilarious that it was Blaine and Jeff that had to clean up as it was their idea to play rock, paper, scissors to see who had to clean up.

'Not so smug now Blaine?' David asked as Blaine was pretty sure that he wasn't going to lose as he called himself 'The rock, paper, scissors champion!'

'Not such a champion now are you?' Wes asked and laughed.

Kurt however just sat and took in all the happiness that was in the room. He already loved Dalton but he did also feel that he was cheating his McKinley friends, not only had he made new friends but in a couple of weeks he would be up against them in Sectionals. He hated the thought of trying to beat them!

'Hey Kurt are you okay?' Thad asked looking concerned at Kurt.

'Yeah sure! Why?' Kurt said but he was obviously lying because he wasn't okay, he was upset.

'Oh just because you looked really distant and alone…' Thad replied still looking concerned at Kurt.

'No no, I'm fine I promise!' Kurt said shaking his head. Now he was going to pull himself together he had guessed and he didn't want to upset his new friends.

After a whole lot of grumbling coming from the Kitchen, two broken plates and some playful banter from the rest of the guests the party came to a close.

'It's been great hanging with you Kurt!' Jeff said as the four boys congregated on the outside of dorm where Kurt and Blaine now lived.

'Yeah, it was nice eating some real food for once, normally we have to go back home if we want a proper meal!' Nick said with a huge grin on his face.

'Well it was lovely having you all, at least now I know I have some friends here…' Kurt said with his voice trailing off.

'Of course you have friends here!' Wes said happily and smiled.

'Best friends!' Jeff chimed in after.

Kurt smiled and he could feel himself welling up so he quickly said his goodbyes and told his new friends they were welcome anytime. Blaine however made sure they knew that they couldn't come for every meal as he knew his friends too well!

The five boys then scooted off to their own dorms for some rest. Kurt and Blaine however stayed up a bit longer and talked about the day. Blaine asked Kurt about his fears of Dalton and Kurt confessed everything to Blaine, mostly because out of everyone Blaine was the person that Kurt looked up to the most. Blaine loved this about Kurt, it made him feel special that someone would look up to him so much and when he was with Kurt… He was complete…

Eventually, after a long conversation that took them into the early hours of the morning, the boys retired to their beds. However Blaine pretended to be a sleep until he knew that Kurt was asleep. He then opened his eyes and just watched him sleep for a few moments. He looked so peaceful and just at one with the earth. Every breath he took in was a light and soft one. Even though it was impossible so to speak Blaine knew that Kurt was smiling so hard and now Blaine could sleep easy knowing the Kurt was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**I'm back! :D I know this paragraph is really really short, I'm uploading another straight after but... **

**I'm back! So much has happened to me since I last uploaded!**

**Did I tell you guys I met Riker! O.o I also met Curt Mega, Titus Makin and Danisnotonfire **

**(He's from YouTube, ten million points to you if you know who he is!) **

**I've also had a lot of tweets from loadsa people I like! I've had an enjoyable life!**

**But I thought I'd come back, I've missed writing!**

**Oh I also went to see the last Harry Potter the day it came out,**

**I cried through the entire thing! Honestly X.x**

**It was so sad, but amazing! If you haven't already, go see it!**

**I also started watching The Glee Project now it hit the UK! I like Damian and Cameron, don't tell me**

**if they've already gone, I've only seen two episodes!**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Glee or any of its amazing characters!**


	25. Boxer Shorts and Secret Agents

The next morning Blaine woke up at around 11:15am, which really for him was pretty early when he didn't have school. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard wondering where he was. After a few moments he remembered he was at Dalton and that he was here with Kurt. When he remembered his friend was there too he quickly glanced to the bed next to him to find… no one… He then jumped to his feet…

'Kurt?' Blaine said, slightly freaking out that his friend wasn't in his bed, and also forgetting that Kurt never stayed in bed past 9:00am…

Kurt heard him and the distress in his voice, he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day, 'what's wrong?' he asked confused.

Blaine by now was a little embarrassed that he had laid in bed while Kurt was in a place that probably still felt alien to him, 'Sorry' he muttered feeling guilty for not waking up early on Kurt's first day staying at Dalton.

'Don't be… Your laziness gave me a chance to explore by myself…' Kurt said wondering over to the kitchen.

'Explore?' Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt laughed, 'Yes, explore, I've been all around the gardens outside, I've been on all the floors in here, I've basically been everywhere possible!' Kurt replied smiling. 'One thing I have noticed is that, all you boys here are extremely lazy! Not one person was awake when I was walking round! Oh and almost every one of you snore!' He added laughing.

Blaine didn't really know how to reply he kind of just stood taking in all of Kurt's observations.

'You might want to get dressed, Rachel and Finn will be here soon.' Kurt said blushing a little and looking at Blaine who was stood between their beds in nothing but his boxer shorts…

Blaine looked down at himself and turned as red as a tomato 'Yeah… that'd be an idea' he muttered again. He then turned to his chest of draws and plucked and outfit, he then drifted into the bathroom 'I won't be long' he added before shutting the door.

As soon as the door closed Kurt burst out laughing, he loved Blaine, he was a complete doofus, but that's how Kurt loved him! He wouldn't change a thing about him…

Blaine however, now in the bathroom, was stood in front of his mirror talking to himself quietly, he argued with himself about how stupid he was… After a short while he decided that he was going to just forget it and carry on, there wasn't anything he could do now. Rachel and Finn were coming round soon and he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore so he needed to get dressed and turn his mood to dapper!

After a short amount of time to get dressed and washed Blaine joined Kurt in the kitchen.

'Managed to get dressed?' Kurt said laughing lightly.

Blaine wasn't so impressed, he was very embarrassed 'Yes!' he snapped.

Kurt was a little shocked, 'sorry I was only joking' he said hurt.

Blaine, as soon as he said it, felt instantly bad, 'I'm really sorry Kurt, I don't know why I snapped!'

Kurt was still a little hurt but he decided to move on from it, 'You're lucky I'm so nice Blaine Anderson!' he said with a bowl in his hand that was filled with a light mixture.

Blaine was intrigued by what Kurt was doing… 'What's that?' he asked like child at a zoo.

Kurt smiled at the look on Blaine's face, 'pancake mixture!' he said smiling at Blaine who was now out of his seat and stood next to Kurt.

'I love pancakes!' Blaine added looking completely intrigued.

Kurt, even though he found it adorable, was confused by how intrigued Blaine was, 'have you _never_ made pancakes before?'

'No, my mom always just bought ready-made pancakes' Blaine answered sitting back in his place.

Kurt was completely shocked, his mother, when she was alive, never believed in buying something that could be made. 'My mother always made her own and taught me' Kurt said smiling as he remembered his dear mother. By now the mixture had been beaten enough and Kurt poured it into a hot, oil covered pan. By now a lot of the Dalton boys had woken up and Jeff and Nick were hanging around in the corridors looking for someone to play tricks on, however not for long when they could smell homemade pancakes.

Jeff grinned 'dude, I think Kurt's making pancakes!' he said to Nick looking down the hall to Kurt and Blaine's dorm.

Unfortunately for Kurt had forgotten to shut the door when he came back from his exploration and the smell of his cooking was wafting through the hallowed corridors of Dalton Academy. Nick grinned back at his lanky, blonde friend, 'fancy paying Kurt and Blaine a visit agent 6? Nick laughed.

'You read my mind agent 3!' Jeff replied…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**See I told you I was uploading more!**

**I have decided I want to give Nick and Jeff a main part in it, mainly because I love Curt and Riker**

**but also I think on Glee itself they were just brushed over, I would**

**have loved more of a story to them...**

**But who knows, maybe Ryan Murphy will bring them back?**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Glee or any of its amazing characters!**

**Please please please review!**

**I hate to do this but I'm not coming back if I don't get three more reviews!**

**Probably lying there but that the hey!**


	26. Resident Vultures and DudesDudettes

After Kurt, Blaine and Daltons resident vultures Nick and Jeff, had finished their brief yet fantastic breakfast, the group separated and Nick and Jeff went back to their usual skulking around like secret agents. Blaine and Kurt however stayed in their dorm, Blaine decided to wash the dishes and Kurt finished unpacking the belongings before Finn and Rachel arrived with Kurt's car.

'Hey Kurt?' Blaine said as he was drying his freshly cleaned dishes.

'Yes Blaine,' Kurt replied sweetly as he added some of fashion books to the book shelf in the living area.

'What do you think of Dalton so far?' he asked drying his hand on a small towel.

Kurt laughed lightly, 'I think it's wonderful!' he said looking around his beautiful dorm and his eyes settled on the beautiful young man in the kitchen who was looking at him.

Blaine blushed lightly, 'I'm sorry about them' he said gesturing to the open door.

Kurt smiled, 'hey don't apologise, I love them, they're lovely!'

Blaine smiled and turned around to put away the freshly washed and dried pots and pans.

Kurt smiled also and turned to carry on putting away his books.

The rest of the day slowly passed until Finn and Rachel arrived. Kurt's phone started to play 'The Edge of Glory' which was Rachel's custom ringtone, which she chose herself. Kurt quickly ran to his phone which was laying on his bed.

'Rachel?' Kurt smiled into the phone as he answered.

'Kurt, me and Finn are here, but you never told us what house you were in so we don't know where to park…' Rachel said while she was still driving his mini convertible.

'Wait you're on the phone and driving?' Kurt said worriedly.

'Yes, so come on and tell me which house!' Rachel said a little agitated as she didn't like driving and talking just as much as Kurt.

'Ventus, you'll see it, keep an eye out for Blaine's smashed up car!' Kurt said laughing and looking at Blaine, who was now dramatically pretending to cry. Apparently he had spent too much time with Kurt.

Rachel smiled at the sound of Kurt and Blaine laughing in the background and put down her phone. She sighed to herself, finally he had found happiness…

Finn was behind Rachel in Kurt's car, the pair of them parked up on either side of Blaine's car and jumped out. Rachel ran round to Finn and hugged him. Finn looked down at his tiny girlfriend smiled and said 'What was that for?'

Rachel smiled at her huge boyfriend, 'I'm just really happy' she said remembering Blaine and Kurt laughing, her best friend had finally found happiness, even if they weren't together yet.

Finn grinned, even he knew that Kurt and Blaine liked each other, and Finn was generally oblivious. He also knew that was why Rachel was happy as one of the reasons he loved Rachel so much was because she cared so much about Kurt.

Eventually the pair took each other's hands and walked towards the building that lay before them. When they reached the door Rachel pushed on the intercom and said 'Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and we are here to see Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.'

Kurt and Blaine were still upstairs laughing between themselves so Jeff went to the door.

'Agent six here, can I ask who you're look for?' he said wearing his sunglasses and pressed his back against the wall.

'Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, me and Finn are here to see Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson please' she said again.

Jeff snapped out of secret agent mode, 'Oh yeah sorry!' he said and opened the door. The lanky blonde out stretched his arm and said 'Hey, I'm Jeff!' and smiled.

Rachel looked up at the tall blonde in front of him and shook his hand, 'I'm Rachel Berry!' and smiled sweetly. Finn however look Jeff directly in the eye as both were the same height, 'I'm Finn, Kurt's step brother…' and smiled.

Jeff smiled, 'yeah Kurt told us about you dudes,' smiled 'oh and dudettes!' looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Jeff as he spoke like a surfer. 'Could you please show us to Kurt's room?' Rachel asked politely.

'Oh sure!' the goofy young man said and ran towards the stairs, 'this way!' he said turning back to the pair.

Rachel smiled at him and took Finns hand and walked after Jeff.

When they reached Kurt and Blaine's floor, Jeff stopped 'this way guys' Jeff said as he walked up to number 13.

Finn laughed, 'Kurt's in number 13 and he hasn't asked to change?'

Jeff grinned, 'Come on dude, he's with Blaine, I don't think he minds what number he's in!'

Rachel giggled, even the boys at Dalton knew that Kurt loved Blaine.

'And I doubt Blaine would let him change!' Jeff added.

Rachel giggled even more, they even knew Blaine loved Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay I'm back again! :D**

**Sorry I've been gone so long again!**

**There is a chance I will be uploading for a second time today,**

**Could anyone reading tell me what you think of me**

**adding in the other Warblers, **

**opinions?**

**Review pleaseeee? :3**


	27. Lovely Brothers and Flirting

When Kurt heard the familiar giggling he quickly ran to his door.

'Rachel! Finn!' Kurt said throwing his arms around Rachel.

'Dude, you've only been gone one day!' Finn replied and laughed.

Rachel elbowed him when Kurt had finished hugging her, 'you should count yourself lucky to have such a lovely brother Finn!' she said with a slight scowl and a slight smile.

Kurt laughed, 'How was my room without me?' Kurt asked Finn and smiled hoping for a lovely answer such as, 'lonely' or 'not the same.'

Finn however laughed and answered with a simple 'Quiet!'

Kurt scowled at him but then laughed, 'Even with Blaine, it's a lot cleaner here anyway!'

Blaine joined the group at the sound of his name, 'Should I be worried what you're saying about me Kurtie?' he said and smiled. 'Hey Finn, hey Rachel!' he added.

Rachel walked up and hugged Blaine, 'Hey Blaine, have you been taking good care of our Kurt?' she asked and giggled.

Blaine laughed, 'more like him taking care of me and the rest of the Warblers! Apparently he has turned into the resident chef!'

Kurt smiled, 'I like taking care of you all!' he said looking at Blaine and then over to Jeff.

Jeff noticed that Kurt was looking at him, 'Oh sorry dudes, I guess I should leave you all to it!' he said looking a little sad and then he turned and off he went.

Kurt's face fell as he left and he looked at Blaine. Blaine noticed why Kurt was sad, Kurt was so lovely to Blaine's friends that he only met yesterday.

'Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be okay!' Blaine whispered to Kurt and smiled.

Kurt still felt terrible but he had guests and he needed to make sure Finn believed he was o.k. or he would tell Burt and Kurt wouldn't be staying at Dalton for very long…

'Well come on in!' Kurt said gesturing inside his dorm. Blaine smiled at Rachel as she slowly entered Kurt and his home, he also laughed at Finn having to duck a little as he entered, much like his blonde friend.

Rachel gasped as she looked around, 'Kurt its perfect!' she squealed, pretty loudly as well.

The squealing of a female voice attracted the attention of some of the Dalton boys. Wes and David both appeared at the door.

Wes pushed himself in front of David, 'Well hello there, you have visitors I see Blaine!' he said as he walked towards Rachel.

Finn noticed this and took her hand, 'yeah, I'm Finn Kurt's brother and this is my girlfriend, Rachel!'

Rachel loved it when Finn was protective, some girls might say it was annoying and clingy, but she loved it! It showed how much he cared but she wanted to be polite as she always was, she out stretched her arm to the dark haired Warbler and said 'Rachel Berry, its lovely to meet you!'

Wes delicately shook her hand and David pushed in front of him, 'I'm David Thompson!' he said and also shook her hand, 'it's lovely to meet you both!'

Finn normally didn't mind boys talking to Rachel, but he didn't know the pair, so he pulled her closer, he outstretched his own arm and said 'Finn Hudson, quarterback!' When both boys realised he was a football player and took notice of his size they both made quick exits.

'I'm sorry about them!' Blaine apologised for his fellow Warblers and best friends.

Finn smiled, 'hey don't worry about it! I suppose they know a pretty girl when they see one. They've got good taste!' he said and smiled down at Rachel who was now blushing.

'Why thank you Finn, you're not so bad yourself!' she said and giggled.

Kurt smiled too, both his friend and his brother were so happy, he was pleased for them… but he wanted that too… He looked at Blaine who was now walking over to the kitchen.

'Would anyone like a drink, or a snack?' he asked.

Rachel smiled and walked over to the island and hopped on a stool. 'Do you have ice tea?' she asked and smiled.

'I told you we'd need ice tea Blaine!' Kurt said to his friend.

Rachel looked confused, 'oh so you don't have any?' she asked.

'Oh, yes we do! I made Blaine get some, but he was like '_We won't need ice tea! No one will drink it!'_ and you miss Berry have just proved him wrong!' Kurt said mocking Blaine.

Blaine laughed, 'Well sorry! We can't all be perfect!'

'I know! It's a shame for you!' Kurt said pouring some ice tea into a glass for Rachel.

Blaine was thinking as Kurt was pouring, 'he really is perfect… I hope he knows that!'

Rachel was focusing on Blaine, she could see right threw him, she knew he was thinking that, she wished they could get it together. Maybe they could… with a little help…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes!<strong>

**I'm back! I didn't take as long this time!**

**Please please please keep reviewing! I want to thank you all**

**for the kind words you've all been saying about it!**

**It means the word!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of its wonderful characters!**


	28. Dramaticness and Teary Goodbyes

Kurt passed Rachel her glass and averted his gaze to Finn, he huge brother, 'Finn, would you like a drink?'

Finn was looking round his brothers new home, at the sound of Kurt's voice he snapped round to him, 'Uhh sure, do you have like a soda or something?' he asked.

Blaine went to the fridge, 'We have diet coke and sprite?' Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled, 'you know I like my diet coke!'

Finn laughed, 'it's all you drink!'

Kurt smiled, 'I drink water and ice tea also!' he replied and flicked his head and drank his diet coke.

Rachel, Blaine and Finn all laughed at Kurt dramatic-ness, 'I'll take a sprite please dude' Finn said to Blaine.

Blaine passed a small can to Finn, 'would you like a glass or is the can o.k.?' Blaine asked Finn.

Finn smiled, 'you obviously don't know me so well do you Blaine!'

Kurt laughed, 'Finn never uses glasses, he says they are _a waste of time_' he said to Blaine.

Blaine looked confused, 'A waste of time?' he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'what Finn means is, he drinks from a bottle or a can so he doesn't have to clean the glass he uses! Lazy if you ask me!'

Blaine laughed, 'oh, now I understand!'

* * *

><p>The day with Finn and Rachel quickly passed and it was getting on for 6:30pm…<p>

'We really should be going!' Rachel said checking her watch.

Finn looked a little sad, as much of a pain Kurt was when he woke Finn every morning, it really wasn't the same at home without him… No matter what had gone on in the past, Finn really did care about Kurt, and home really wasn't home without Kurt. But looking at his younger brother when he was with Blaine and the other Dalton gang, Kurt seemed to fit… he was safe. Finn wasn't going to put his brother in danger just because he missed him. Finn put on a brave face and stood.

'Come on then Rachel, we better get going, your dads are home tonight aren't they?' Finn asked faking a smile.

'Yes! I need to be home before them to greet them… and get my presents!' she giggled.

Kurt also was sad, he loved Blaine and Dalton but being with his best friend and his brother reminded him just how much he was going to miss McKinley… But he remembered Karofsky and Blaine, he was terrified of Karofsky and he loved Blaine, he wanted to be with him… So, like Finn, he put on a fake smile and lead his brother and friend down to their car with Blaine in toe.

A roar of 'Goodbye Rachel's!' came from the common room. Jeff and Nick ran past them acting like agents, as usual, and said their goodbyes to both Rachel and Finn…

Finn was a little agitated bye the other Dalton boys, not Jeff and Nick, but the ones that were interested in his girl, but he wasn't going to start something and ruin Kurt's chances of making friends… so again he brushed it off…

When they reached the cars, Kurt, a little teary, said his goodbyes to Rachel and looked to Finn… Normally Finn wasn't a huggable person when it came to boys but this time Finn felt that he wanted to hug his brother. Kurt however didn't know what to do so he outstretched his arm… Finn laughed and pulled his small brother into a tight hug and whispered 'take care of yourself' to him.

Rachel filled up at the sight of this, after all this was a big step for them, normally they were so apart and distant from each other… But maybe things had changed. She turned to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine smiled and hugged Rachel tightly and in turn whispered to her that he would take good care of Kurt. He then shook Finns hand and the pair departed and got in Rachel's car.

Blaine and Kurt both waved and Kurt shouted 'drive safe!' and Blaine added a simple 'don't be strangers!' The pair then both looked at each other and walked back to the building.

When re-entering the building, both 'agents' ran up to them in their sunglasses. Both talking out of the sides of their mouths, 'Blaine?' Nick said.

'Kurt?' Jeff also said.

Blaine and Kurt both look confused at each other, Blaine turned to them, 'what are you two up to?'

Jeff smiled at Nick, 'now if we were to tell you, we wouldn't be _secret _agents now would we? Now what we do need is, what are your favourite colours?' Jeff said grinning.

Kurt was confused but replied with a simple 'silver' and Blaine answered with 'blue.'

Nick looked at Jeff, 'Yes this is defiantly a case 117!'

Jeff laughed, 'I agree, agent three!' he replied and both boys ran off down another corridor.

Kurt was still confused, 'What was that all about?' he asked Blaine.

'I wish I knew Kurt, I really do!' he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**I'm getting good at updating again! :D**

**We're coming up to a major Nick/Jeff scence!**

**And somemore Klaine fluff! **

**Hold onto your hats! I might be back tomorrow! ;D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters!**


	29. Backstories and Strange Behavior

**Authors Notes! **

**Why am I up here? You may ask? **

**Well I want to address a couple of things before you read!**

**This chapter is basically to address the Nick and Jeff friendship and Jeff's back story!**

**Klaine fans will have to wait for chapter 30 for more Blaine/Kurt fluff, this chapter is very Jeff/Nick based!**

**Let me know what you think about this, I'm not so sure I like it, and I may end up deleting this before long and re-writing!**

* * *

><p>The evening was much the same as the night before, the Dalton boys all chilled in Kurt and Blaine's dorm, which Kurt could see as being a regular thing. But he loved it. Kurt loved nothing more than spending time, and taking care of his friends. However Nick left earlier than the other boys. Jeff found this strange, normally they left together… So instead of just leaving it and having fun with the rest of his friends, he followed him.<p>

'Nick! Hey wait up dude!' Jeff shouted to his friend who was now quite far down the corridor to him.

Nick however, had pushed his earphones in so he couldn't hear his friend calling him. Jeff decided to chase him but fell, as he was extremely clumsy. Nick heard the thud and stopped in his tracks, he saw his friend laid on the floor. He ran to his aid.

'You okay dude? You know you really need to be more careful!' Nick said helping Jeff to his feet.

Jeff yelped in pain, 'Ahh! Careful dude! I'm not a rag doll!' Jeff said smiling but in pain.

Nick laughed lightly too, 'Sorry!'

Jeff stood up fully and lent on the wall, 'Dude, can I ask you something?'

Nick looked at his confused, 'Sure…'

'Where are you going so early?' Jeff asked looking confused at his smaller dark haired friend.

Nick turned a pale white, 'Oh… You know… Back to my dorm…'

Jeff looked at Nick hard, 'You know I know when you're lying Nick! Why are you going home so early?'

Nick looked at Jeff and broke a little, 'Jeff… No one can know…'

'I promise dude, what is it?' Jeff said looking extremely worried at Nick.

'It's… you know my roommate Harry… He… He's been, hitting me if I come in late…' Nick confessed and fell to the floor.

Jeff jolted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone at Dalton had been beating his friend… Jeff set of running to Nick's dorm. Nick however was still sat of the floor holding his bruised arms.

Jeff pulled open the door to Nick and Harry's dorm, he looked all around and he couldn't find him anywhere. Jeff couldn't think straight, Nick was the closest thing he'd ever had to a best friend. He'd lived his life in fear after his mother died when he was only seven years old and he'd been bullied at every school except Dalton.

If Jeff explained his full childhood it would go pretty much like this, until he was seven his life was perfect, he had friends, a mother that adored him more than anything and a younger brother called Josh. One stormy night, a few days after Jeff's seventh birthday, Jeff's mother and Josh were out driving, all that Jeff heard after that 'Mummy and Joshy had to go see God in heaven.' Other than that he remembers staring into to two large holes one dark summers afternoon and then it was only him and his Daddy. He was heartbroken… because of this he'd missed so much school that he was forced to move… When he moved, he didn't really understand a lot of what was being taught… He gained a reputation of being 'stupid' which wasn't the case. He'd missed work therefore he didn't understand. Jeff was anything but stupid! But since moving from school to school and having no luck with friends or help, he moved to Dalton Academy for boys. He slowly gained help and friends too. His life was slowly being put back together… Except he'd never gained that one friend that meant so much to him until Nicholas Duval transferred from another school… Since then the pair had slowly built a friendship that was much like Jeff and his beloved brother Josh's.

This meant, if anything happened to Nick, Jeff would feel completely alone, yet again. He wasn't about to let that happen. However while Jeff was in mid-thought, Harry walked up behind him…

'Jeff? What're you doing in here?' Harry questioned looking confused and angry.

Jeff turned around and said 'You know bloody well why I'm in here dude! Who do you think you are?' he shouted at him.

Harry looked even more angry, 'your pathetic friend told you about what's been going on?' he asked.

Harry wasn't really a clever boy, he was strong be rather short. Taking on Jeff would have been stupid indeed however, apparently this didn't bother him.

'Look Jeff, I don't care about your pathetic friend, as you can see, I won't be staying at Dalton much longer, I'm packing up and leaving tomorrow…'

Jeff found Harry very irritating and he wasn't going to just let him walk out of Dalton without getting back what he deserved.

'It's a good thing you're leaving!' Jeff shouted at him, and then turned to leave but before he did he stopped.

'What now Jeff?' Harry asked angry.

Jeff turned round and looked the short dark boy in the eyes and punched him, hard, in the eye. He then turned walked out of the door, and added 'good luck in your next school!' and then ran back to his friend who was still on the floor shaking.

'Come on dude, we're friends right?' Jeff asked Nick putting his arm around him.

Nick was shaking in pain and because he was scared, he just nodded slowly.

'Come on then!' Jeff said pulling Nick to his feet, 'we're getting your stuff out of that room, you're coming to dorm 36 with me! You're my new roommate!'

If Nick was honest, that was the thing he'd been waiting to hear ever since he'd met Jeff… He smiled and hugged Jeff.

Jeff told Nick to go up to Jeff's while Jeff retrieved all of Nick's things so he didn't have to go near Harry. Eventually after a couple of hours, Nick was fully moved in and agents 3 and 6 now lived in dorm number 36 which they loved, as not only was it their numbers, but they were safe, together and happy!

The clocks at Dalton hit 11:00pm and all of the boys were fast asleep, all except Harry who'd decided to leave early as Jeff had knocked him down a peg, and he didn't want all the other boys to see the bruise a lanky blonde Warbler had given him…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Okay, I'm not sure if I like it, but please let me know what you think? **

**Especially Jeff's backstory! I really want to address more Warbler back storys as I go through this and this is Jeffs!**

**Klaine will be back for chapter 30! Promise!**

**If any of you are interested in talking to me about it and you don't want to review, feel free to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter!**

**Twitter: That_Jonas_Fan**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters!**

**(Theres a chance for another chapter tonight, I'm in the mood to write!)**


	30. Early Mornings and Butterflies

Blaine awoke the next morning at 9:00am, much to his dismay, however Kurt woke him so waking up to the sight of Kurt's beautiful face made it a whole lot better.

'Blaine! Blaine!' Kurt shouted as he shook Blaine by his shoulders.

'Ahh! Kurt, what's wrong?' Blaine asked scared and worried all at the same time.

'Promise you won't be mad, or say that I'm pathetic?' Kurt begged as Blaine sat up in his bed.

Blaine laughed and stretched his arms looking at a terrified Kurt, 'I promise Kurtie, what's wrong?'

Kurt gasped and then tried to breath slowly, 'There's… a… spider! Not only a spider, but a HUGE one!'

Blaine's eyes widened, as much as he liked to play super hero for Kurt, when it came to bugs, he wasn't the bravest of people.

'H-How big?' Blaine asked stuttering, wondering how big the spider he was going to have to kill was.

Kurt made a circle with his fingers, let's just say, it wasn't small!

Blaine got chills up his spine at the thought of it, 'Ummmm… Kurtie, you know I care about you don't you?'

Kurt put his hands on his hips, 'You're not going to kill it are you?' he asked in a diva style.

Blaine shook his head, 'I can't! Flies I can handle, bees not a problem… But Spiders?'

Kurt shook his head, 'Blaine Anderson, you are a waste of time!' Kurt said strutting out of the dorm door.

Blaine shivered again as chills ran up his back at the thought of the spider which was on the loose in his home.

Kurt returned around 10 minutes later with a tired Jeff, who was still in just his boxer shorts.

'What is it you wanted Kurt?' Jeff asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

'I want you to kill this spider!' Kurt said pointing to it.

Jeff snapped out of his tired trans, 'You're kidding right?' he asked shocked.

'No!' Kurt snapped tapping his foot on the floor.

'Gotta go!' Jeff said running out of Kurt's dorm.

'Why are all you Dalton boys useless!' Kurt said again storming out of his dorm and again returning with another tired young man, this time it was Nick.

'Kurt, to save you waking anyone else up, just pass me a book or a magazine or something?' Nick said rubbing his eyes. He however managed time to throw on a pair of shorts.

Kurt passed Nick yesterday's paper, Nick hit the spider and then wiped it away using a wet wipe that Kurt had also passed him.

'Anything else?' Nick asked trying to head towards the door.

'Oh yeah! I just wondered, when did you and Jeff move in together? What happened to Harry?' Kurt asked sipping the ice tea he poured himself before he found the spider.

'Oh…' Nick said and thought for a short amount of time, he remembered that before he and Jeff fell asleep last night, they both agreed that no one needed to know the full story, all people needed to know was the Harry moved away and Nick had decided to move in with Jeff… 'Harry moved to a different school yesterday and me and Jeff are best friends so… We just figured we should live together, anyway I better get going…' Nick said walking towards the door.

Kurt thought for a while at what Nick had told him, he knew there was something he hadn't told him, but Kurt was a new kid and it wasn't any of his business if Jeff and Nick wanted to keep things from him.

'Come here you!' Blaine said coming out of the bathroom, now washed and fully dressed.

Blaine hugged Kurt, they both blushed hard. 'I heard from in there you woke Jeff and Nick!' Blaine said looking deeply at him and smiling.

'Yeah… Jeff wouldn't kill it so I had to get Nick…' Kurt said trailing off staring into Blaine's shiny brown eyes, he was lost in them, but he didn't mind.

'You know Kurt?' Blaine said still looking into Kurt's eyes.

'Yes?' Kurt said returning the deep look.

'I have something, I think I want to tell you…' Blaine replied slowly.

'You do?' Kurt replied full of butterflies.

'Yeah… I think…I…' Blaine started…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes! <strong>

**Okay I'm still not sure if I fully like yesterdays chapter but we move on!**

**Here it is! Chapter 30!**

**Left you on a bit of a cliff hanger haven't I? ;D**

**If I get 3 reviews (or more! ;D) I will carry on tomorrow... **

**If not you will have to wait until Thursday! **

**(Mean aren't I? ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its lovely lovely characters!**


	31. Warbler Meetings and Fresh Friendships

Kurt looked deeply at Blaine, maybe this was it, maybe Blaine really did like Kurt. 'Yes?' Kurt asked lightly as Blaine's face flooded red.

'There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while… But I didn't want to ruin what we already have…' Blaine confessed taking one of Kurt's well moisturised hands.

'There is?' Kurt said also flooding a crimson colour.

'I lo…' Blaine started until an unwelcome visitor entered.

'Woah, sorry dudes.' Jeff said as he walked in.

Kurt pulled his hand away and walked towards the kitchen, 'What's wrong Jeff?' Kurt asked again irritated.

Blaine however ran to the bathroom, tears flooded his eyes, he couldn't hold it in much longer, he was so close but again, interrupted.

Kurt and Jeff watched as Blaine ran to the bathroom, 'what's eaten him?' Jeff asked scratching the back of his head.

'Nothing, what is it Jeff?' Kurt asked drinking a glass of water.

Jeff scratched his head again trying to remember what he wanted, 'Oh yeah that was it! Trent and Thad have set up a Warbler meeting later today. I needed to talk to Blaine about new arrivals joining.'

'Why, what do new people have to do?' Kurt asked, worried.

'Well, surely Blaine's told you that you're going to have to audition?' Jeff asked now messing with the front of his hair.

'No… but I kinda figured…' Kurt said worrying about his song choice.

Jeff looked at him and patted him on the shoulder, 'Hey, you don't have anything to worry about, you sing like you were the other day and you'll be in like a shot, I promise!' Jeff said and beamed a smile at him.

Kurt smiled back, as much as he was angry at Jeff for interrupting Blaine, he found it hard to be mad at him, especially when he had that goofy smile on his face.

'Anyway, I should be going, I'll catch Blaine later, sorry for disturbing!' the blonde Warbler shouted as he headed out the door.

Blaine reappeared out of the bathroom, 'What did Jeff want?' he asked rubbing one of his eyes.

'Oh, he said he'd catch you later about a Warbler meeting… or something?' Kurt said drinking his water…

'Okay, well, I'm going to go out for a little while Kurtie, I won't be too long. Will you be okay here by yourself?' Blaine asked worrying a little about his friend who was still very new to Dalton.

'Of course I will, I'm Kurt Hummel!' Kurt said and smiled, 'where you off to?' Kurt asked sipping his water.

'Now that would be telling, wouldn't it!' Blaine said grabbing his keys and heading out of the door.

Kurt watched him walk away and fell into the closest chair, his head was full of random thoughts, 'what did he want to tell me…' 'Should I ask him?' 'Does he like me back?' 'No! Don't be silly Kurt!' Kurt's mind was full of such thoughts. His head hurt, he rested it in his hands. Tears started to roll out of his eyes, uncontrollably, he had no idea why, but he couldn't stop it. His cries started to get slightly louder but again, it was early and hardly any Dalton boys would even be awake. However Nick had been walking around the corridors looking for Jeff, they were playing hide and seek, again! Nick was tip toeing around so Jeff didn't hear him and move from where he was hiding, but when he came past Kurt and Blaine's dorm and heard sobbing he ran to the door. Nick, as quiet as he was, really loved his friends and wherever he could, he would always lend an ear!

'Kurt?' Nick asked peeking round the door.

Kurt jumped a little at the sound of another voice, first he thought it was Blaine so he quickly wiped his face and turned round, trying to think of an excuse for his tears, until he saw Nick.

'Oh, hi Nick!' Kurt said standing up and wiping his shoulder.

'Kurt, were you crying?' Nick asked honestly worried.

Kurt wanted to lie, but he couldn't, his body fell back into his chair, 'Yes… I was…' he said hiding his face in his hands.

Nick dropped to his knees at the side of the chair so he was level with Kurt.

'What's wrong Kurt?' Nick asked putting his hand on Kurt's and rubbing it slightly and lightly.

Out of all the boys at Dalton, Nick was the most understanding and easiest to talk to. Jeff tried his best, but he had a terrible memory and he said 'dude' too much! All the boys loved Jeff but Nick was the one they all went to when they wanted advice or support.

Kurt felt safe telling Nick, he hadn't known him very long but there was something about Nick that made Kurt trust him. Which for Kurt was odd but he followed his heart and poured out…

'It's Blaine' he sniffled, 'I… I think I really like… him… a lot…' Kurt said sniffling between words.

Nick stood up and gestured for Kurt to join him, Kurt did as requested, but very confused.

When both boys were on their feet, Nick wrapped his arms around Kurt, Kurt hugged him.

Nick whispered to Kurt in mid-hug, 'Kurt, you should never feel alone here, there is always someone who will listen, I know you like Blaine, but you don't have to keep everything to yourself, even if you aren't ready to tell Blaine, you should never keep this sort of stuff to yourself.' He then unfolded from the hug and took both of Kurt's hands. 'Now, I'm not gay, so I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I want you to know that if you need to talk or anything, that I'm here for you Kurt! Never feel alone! Never! O.k.?' Nick asked still holding Kurt's hands.

Kurt felt warm inside, he was completely devastated about Blaine, but Nick's friendship and kindness filled him with happiness. He hugged Nick again.

'Thank you Nick' he whispered to him.

Nick patted him lightly on the back and finished with a single 'No problem!'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes! <strong>

**Sorry its uploaded way later than yesterday but its here!**

**I feel a bromance coming on! **

**Seriously let me know what you think of the Kurt/Nick friendship.**

**It's something I've seen happening for a long time!**

**Opinions though!**

**Pleaseeeeeeeee?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its lovely characters!**


	32. Mercedes and Weird Hiding Places

Nick smiled at Kurt as the hug ended, 'is there anything you'd like to talk about right now?' Nick asked politely but also remembered that his blonde friend still thought they were playing hide and seek.

Kurt smiled at Nick's kindness but he knew that Nick's mind was elsewhere, besides, Kurt wanted to be alone for a while before Blaine came home.

'Thanks for the offer Nick, I really appreciate it, but I'd kinda like to be alone for a little while!' Kurt replied smiling at his new friend.

Nick smiled back at Kurt, 'I should get going anyway really, me and Jeff were in the middle of a game of hide and seek and I bet he thinks he's won!' Nick said smiling at Kurt for the last time and then headed for the door.

Kurt felt really bad that Nick had abandoned Jeff for him, Jeff needed a friend just as much as Kurt, 'I'm sorry that I stopped you playing, I hope Jeff isn't mad…' Kurt said fiddling with his fingers and feeling bad.

'Oh, it'll be fine, Jeff's probably very amused that I haven't found him yet!' Nick said laughing and then off he went.

Kurt smiled, he couldn't have asked for better friends, speaking of friends, he missed Mercedes, maybe he could get her to come up and visit. Yes, he wanted to be alone, but this was probably one of the last chances he would have to see her before school started up in a couple of days.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his texts, he found Mercedes's number and typed a simple, 'Hey Cedes, you busy today? xox'

She replied almost instantly, 'No baby, why? What's wrong? xox'

Kurt decided instead of texting he would call her, she wasn't busy and it would be easier anyway.

She answered her phone,

'Hey Kurt babe, what's up?' she asked slightly worried as she hadn't heard from Kurt for a few days and he hadn't replied like he normally would, he called instead.

'Cedes! Can you come up to Dalton to visit?' He asked enthusiastically.

Mercedes remembered that he was sharing a dorm with Blaine so before she agreed she thought she'd try and find out if Kurt was alone, 'Maybe baby, why what's wrong? Lonely?' she asked for if he said yes, surely he was alone.

'Not exactly…' he replied, 'I mean, Blaine's out…' he carried on but Mercedes cut him off.

'I'm on my way baby, don't you worry, I'll be there in 20!' she said putting the phone down. Again Kurt didn't catch on that about the Blaine thing, but he was happy, his best friend was coming to visit and that's all that mattered…

Kurt realised that he'd been crying, so his eyes were probably red and his slight amount of makeup might have come off… He only wore a slight foundation, but to Kurt, it made all the difference. He skipped to his bathroom to reapply moisturiser to make his eyes less sore and added a slight amount of pale powder to gain his soft white look again, instead of the flustered look he was wearing before.

Before long Mercedes had arrived but she'd forgotten to pick up her phone from her house, all she'd remembered were the very detailed directions from Rachel, so she couldn't call Kurt when she arrived. When she did actually arrive she walked up to the Ventus building as instructed by Rachel and pushed on the intercom… But a lot of the boys were still asleep, trying to get as many hours before classes started again, and Kurt was a floor above her and was listening to the Wicked sound track and was singing lightly for it, so no one answered. She sighed and turned around to see if she could see anyone that could let her in, that's when she spotted something strange… a tall blonde boy, in a purple t-shirt and blue skinny jeans hiding in a nearby bush. She was confused but decided to approach him; he was curled up in a ball as much as he could, with his head in his hand.

'Umm, excuse me?' She said to the strange boy.

This strange boy was so obviously Jeff, he was hiding from Nick, but when he heard an unfamiliar voice he shot up.

'Uhh, Hi…' he said slightly embarrassed.

'Hi, I'm Mercedes…' she said putting out her hand.

'I'm umm… Jeff!' he said shaking her hand, he then rubbed his head as there was small twigs in his hair.

'Could you help me, umm, get inside?' she asked watching the boy to attempt to rid himself of the small berries and twigs from his clothes and hair.

'Oh sure!' he said jumping out of the bush fully and onto the path, he then ran up to the door and pressed his back up against it and turned his head sideways. Before he spoke, he pulled his yellow sunglasses from his pocket and pushed them onto his face, he then spoke into the intercom, 'Agent 3, come in agent 3!'

Nick was hanging round closely but was himself hiding behind a large cabinet for if Jeff ran past, he ran to the intercom, and replied, 'Agent 6, what appears to be the problem?'

'Code 78, I repeat code 78!' he repeated.

All the while Mercedes was stood idly by wonder what was going on, was this a Dalton thing, did all the boys speak like this… Was he best friend going to turn into an agent…

Nick opened the door and pulled of his red and blue sunglasses and welcomed Mercedes, 'Hello, I'm Nick!' he said politely pushing his hand out.

Mercedes shook his hand, 'Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Kurt's friend Mercedes!'

Nick grinned, 'Yeah, he's spoken a lot about you! All good things, don't worry!' he replied reassuringly.

Mercedes smiled also, 'Good!'

Jeff was still picking small leaves from his jacket… Nick cleared his throat at Jeff so he would stop being rude…

'Oh, sorry, would you like us to show you to Kurt's dorm?' Jeff asked snapping from his leaf picking.

Mercedes smiled at Jeff's goofiness, 'That would be awesome!'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Please please please keep reviewing, it's honestly what makes me carry on!**

**If people don't review, I freak and think no one's enjoying it! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its lovely characters!**


	33. Bickering Agents and Heated Friendships

**Authors Notes! **

**Before you start, I don't know if this is going to be really creepy but, **

**I'ma do it anyway! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Ayla Super Duckies _**

**Because your review on the last chapter really made me smile!**

**Please tell me if you think this is creepy and horrible and I will get rid of it for you! D:**

* * *

><p>After a short amount of time of Nick explaining that the secret agent thing wasn't a school thing, that it was really just them and Jeff picking sticks out of his hair and shoes. The trio reached Kurt's dorm…<p>

'Number thirteen?' Mercedes boomed shocked as she knew how superstitious Kurt was.

'Yeah, I don't think he really minds, he is with Blaine after all!' Jeff said grinning and elbowed Nick in the ribs.

'Ouch Jeff!' Nick said playfully but slightly harshly pushing Jeff.

Which really it was a good thing both boys were side tracked as Mercedes faced turn extremely displeased at the sound of Blaine's name.

Kurt again could hear voices on the other side of his door.

'Do you Dalton boys enjoy keeping my guests from me while you argue?' Kurt said to Nick and Jeff laughing.

'It was Jeff's fault!' Nick started but was cut off by Jeff…

'Hang on a second, it was not my fault dude!' Jeff argued back.

Both boys bickered for a short while but while they did Kurt and Mercedes hugged.

'Cedes, I've missed you!' Kurt said throwing his arms around her.

'I've missed you too baby!' she said holding her best friend tight.

Kurt smiled at her as the hug came to an end and glanced at the bickering Warblers, 'come on in, I bet they won't even notice…' he whispered to Mercedes.

She giggled lightly and both entered number 13, and as Kurt expected neither Nick nor Jeff noticed their absence.

'Wow, good place you've got here!' Mercedes boomed to Kurt as she looked around.

Kurt walked over to the fridge watching his best friend look around, 'Yeah, I love it!' he said grinning, 'would you like a drink M?' he asked her as he pulled out a can of diet coke…

'Sure! What do you have?' She asked walking over to the island and sitting on one of the chairs.

'We have…' he said peeking into the fridge, 'ice tea, water, diet coke and some sprite that we bought for Jeff…'

'I'll have diet coke please' she said still turning her head round the room looking at his new home. It was perfect for him, everything she expected Kurt's future house to look like.

He pulled another can from the fridge and poured it into a pink glass.

'Here you go…' he said placing the glass in front of her. This made her jump slightly as she wasn't looking in Kurt's direction.

'Sorry M, I didn't mean to frighten you!' he said to her in a high voice.

She laughed, 'don't worry about it babe!' she said lifting the glass and drinking.

Kurt was leaning on the work top across from her, 'Mercedes, as my best friend… I want to tell you something…' he said twiddling his fingers and remembering the conversation he'd had with Nick prior to Mercedes arriving.

'Yeah… what's up?' Mercedes asked dreading Kurt telling her that he and Blaine were… an item… She loved Kurt, but there was something about Blaine that she didn't like…

He looked her deeply in the eyes, searching for the courage he'd found when he told her, that he was gay… She was the first one he told about that and keeping this information from her was killing him…

'I… I like Blaine…' he said still looking down at his hands.

Mercedes's heart pounded, she knew all along that Kurt liked him… but hearing it aloud was hard…

'Oh…' she said without thinking.

'Oh?' Kurt asked lifting his head up to look at her in shock.

'I gotta be honest with you babe… because I love you, there's something about Blaine… that I don't like… at all…' She said breaking it up a little because she was dreading the reaction she would receive.

'You… You don't like Blaine?' Kurt asked freaking out a little.

'It's not that I don't like him… it's just… I don't know…' She replied scared.

He stood up right, 'Why the hell not?' he asked trying to figure out what Blaine could have done to deserve this, 'Mercedes, I love you, but what has Blaine ever done to you?' he asked.

'Nothing, okay! Nothing! It's not even about Blaine; it's about you, Kurt! When you're with him… I always think you don't care about me… That he's taking my place…' she confessed looking down at her hands.

Kurt sighed, 'Mercedes, no one will ever take your place, you're my best friend in the whole world! Blaine will never take that place from you…'

Mercedes still wasn't so sure, 'I don't know Kurt… I don't want to lose you, to him!' She explained putting emphasis on 'him.'

All of a sudden Kurt felt anger running threw his blood, 'Mercedes, I love you, but what do you expect me to do? Stay by myself forever just because you don't like Blaine? I'm lonely too you know, I'm tired of falling in love with someone that it will never happen with because they aren't on my team but finally I've found someone I really care about who is actually gay and you can't even be happy for me? I never thought you were like that Mercedes, I thought we were friends? When you were feeling alone, I found you someone that was interested in you and that wanted to date you! I've always been happy for you Mercedes, even when I was at my weakest and this is how you repay me?' Kurt bawled at her, his heart ripping. As his anger came to a close tears fell from his eyes. He didn't understand how Rachel could be so happy for him and even suggest ways of helping the pair come together but Mercedes, his best friend, couldn't even be happy for him…

'Kurt… I'm sorry… I never thought of it like that, I love you, you are my best friend and if you like Blaine, then I will give him a chance. But he hurts you, I break his legs!' She replied to him walking up to him and then hugged him tight.

Kurt was happy that she was going to give Blaine a chance, but he was still angry. Mercedes had no right to feel that way about Blaine, he understood jealousy, but she was being harsh. He loved her but he didn't want to be around her while he felt this way, he knew he would end up saying something and hurting her and himself.

Mercedes on the other hand felt a little the same, she didn't want to be there either, she wanted to go home. She felt terrible that she'd done this to him. She needed to go home and seriously think about what she was going to do about Blaine, Kurt was her friend and hearing him speak about being lonely showed her that he really did need Blaine… Mercedes had never given Blaine a chance, she needed to return to Lima and speak to Rachel. Something she never thought she'd have to do was go to Rachel for advice but she needed to this once… It was her only hope of not losing Kurt... She had to think on her feet while she was hugging him, she needed a way to get away.

Kurt as well was trying to piece together a plan to politely get her to leave…

When the hug slowly came to an end both of them started to talk at once, Kurt stopped though, 'Go on, you go first…' replied worrying that she would be suggesting something for them to do… He was still quickly trying to think of a reason. Normally Kurt was fast on his feet but apparently not today.

'I need to get back Kurtie, I'm sorry, I just remembered that Rachel and Lauren were supposed to be coming round to my house to catch up on our Spring homework…' She said grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

Kurt knew in the back of his mind that they never got holiday homework at McKinley because the teachers new hardly anyone would do it, but he didn't question it. This was almost perfect, she was leaving therefore he wouldn't take his anger out on her and she wanted to go so he wouldn't be hurting her.

'Oh, okay M, maybe we can see each other at the weekend?' Kurt replied sweetly as he would if he wasn't angry.

'Ye-yeah!' she replied flashed him a fake smiled, waved and left.

Kurt sighed with relief; this day had been a little rough on him already. He had a bad head ache now; he headed for the bathroom to take and aspirin, when he came over all dizzy. The next thing he could remember was hitting the cool white tiles of the bathroom floor and then the rest was a blur.

About an hour later he awoke from his corpse like slumber, but he wasn't where he remembered falling, he was on the small sofa in the living area, and his head, was propped up on something. He dare not move too much his eyes just flashed around to try and make out what it was. After a few moments of trying to decide if what he was thinking was true, he realised his head was on Blaine's knee and Blaine had fallen asleep sat in such position. Kurt moved his head lightly but not too much that it would wake Blaine. Blaine had obviously arrived back home to find Kurt laid on the floor and moved him to the sofa. Kurt couldn't decide however if some of the other Dalton boys had put them in this position, but he didn't care, this is where he wanted to be. With Blaine. Safe. That's all that mattered, so he closed his eyes and breathed lightly until he fell back into his slumber…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes continued!<strong>

**Yes, so if I don't get hated on for doing chapter dedications I will continue if **

**I get more lovely reviews!**

**If I get five reviews I will update tomorrow, thats a promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its lovely characters!**


	34. Doctors and Marshmallow Guns

Another half an hour past with both boys breathing in and out peacefully, until who should arrive in their dorm… Well you could guess really… Jeff!

'Blaine? Blaine?' Jeff was shouting, not too loud but a shout just the same, as he ran into number 13.

Blaine shifted slightly in his sleep and awoke, however Kurt was still sleeping peacefully. Blaine span his head round as far as he could to look at Jeff and gave him a scowl and mouthed 'What do you want?'

Jeff jumped back a bit and his heart dropped at Blaine's anger. Jeff was loud, goofy and he did seem to put himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, he really loved his friends and the fact that he always did mess up really upset him, it was what he hated most about himself. He mouthed 'sorry' to Blaine and then made himself disappear.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, he obviously was above him as Kurt's head was on Blaine's knee. Blaine sighed lightly and brushed Kurt's quiff lightly. This somehow made Kurt breath slower and easier, maybe his heart could feel the presence of Blaine, his body finally knew it was safe…

After another ten minutes of Blaine stroking Kurt's hair lightly so he could barely feel it, Kurt began to stir. This made Blaine jump a bit as he quickly pulled away his hand. He looked down at a sleepy Kurt and said, 'hey there sleepy head!'

Kurt rubbed his eyes again, trying to remember what happened, he remembered the collapsing, the waking up and Blaine… 'Sorry…' Kurt said coarsely and then cleared his throat.

'What are you sorry for Kurtiekins?' Blaine questioned looking at him confused.

'Being here, how long have you been here waiting for me to wake up?' Kurt asked worriedly that his sleeping had annoyed Blaine.

'Only seconds!' he lied, but he knew how worried Kurt got about little things such as this so he thought he'd save his feelings.

'Oh, well that's not too bad then…' Kurt replied standing.

Blaine smiled, that was the reply he was hoping for. 'So what happened to you Kurt? I came home and you were laid on the floor.

Kurt sat back down again trying to remember what happened, 'Well, I don't really remember properly…'

Worry flooded Blaine's face, this time Kurt wasn't pushed or anything, Kurt had collapsed and not even known why…

'Maybe we should go to a doctor Kurt?' Blaine suggested.

Kurt laughed, 'No!'

'Why?' Blaine asked, still worried. 'I don't want this to be something serious that we didn't have checked out…' he added.

'Blaine, I'm sure it was nothing!' Kurt said standing up again and walking to the fridge... his walking was wobbly and he found it somewhat hard to manage it all the way to the fridge without losing his breath.

'Kurt! I'm taking you to a doctor!' Blaine said rushing to his side.

'Blaine! I'm fine!' Kurt replied holding onto Blaine's shoulder.

'You're not fine, I know you Kurt Hummel and this isn't fine!' Blaine replied putting his arm round Kurt's waist.

Kurt could no longer argue, Blaine was already leading him down to his car. Luckily for the boys they didn't bump into any of the other Dalton boys but it wasn't likely, it was around supper time and Dalton boys never missed supper!

However, when they reached the bottom of the stairs who should they run into but Jeff and Nick dressed in full skateboarding pads holding marshmallow guns.

Jeff ran past Blaine and Kurt screaming 'Okay agent 3! I give! I give!' Nick followed close behind with two guns shooting Jeff in the back.

Both boys when reassessing what they'd just seen both stopped and ran back to Blaine and Kurt.

Jeff was first to speak to them, 'what's happening guys? Where are you going so late?' he asked pulling of his Ironman helmet and tucking it under his arm.

Nick did the same with his helmet however his had jellybeans on it.

Blaine held onto Kurt and kept walking slowly, 'nowhere, just out!' he said because he couldn't be bothered to explain to dumb and dumber where they were going. Especially to Jeff 'ask a lot' Sterling.

Nick looked worried at Jeff, 'you two sure you're okay?' he asked.

'We're fine Nick!' Kurt said as Blaine pushed open the front door.

Jeff and Nick both looked at each other. They didn't ask anything more… They left it, they could see Blaine was on a mission and Kurt wasn't going to say anything if Blaine wasn't letting anything on…

Both boys just watched through the glass doors as Kurt and Blaine stumbled to Blaine's car. They both then thrust their helmets back on and ran off down the left corridor. This time Jeff had managed to steal his gun back so it was equal…

'Get back here agent 6!' Nick shouted running after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes! <strong>

**Have no fear! Already working on the next part and it will be uploaded within the next couple of hours!**

**I know a lot of you were asking what happened to Kurt and you are sure to **

**find out! Don't worry!**

**Also, if you could, in your reviews, what is it that you all love about Jeff and Nick?**

**Everyone always says they like them! ;D**

**Next chapter will be a dedication!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters!**


	35. Kind Doctors and Fake Leaves

**Dedicating this chapter to:**

**BethBoop**

**Thank you for reviewing! \o/**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt reached the hospital after Blaine driving like a mad man.<p>

'Blaine, you really don't have to drive like this, I'm okay!' was all Kurt said to him on the way there.

Blaine was lucky not to get caught by the police for his driving, he was driving almost twice the speed limit, but he didn't care, he needed to make sure Kurt was okay… Even if it was nothing and it was just that Kurt was tired, at least he could know for sure, and sleep easy knowing that Kurt was okay.

After Blaine reckless driving and him running in and demanding a wheel chair for Kurt, both boys were sat in the waiting room.

Kurt was looking in a pocket mirror he took everywhere with him, he was more bothered about his appearance than his health… but he is Kurt Hummel. After five minutes of preening and Blaine sat worrying out of his mind the doctor came out. It was a tall thin blonde lady.

'Kurt Hummel?' she said softly.

Blaine pushed Kurt into the doctor's office.

She smiled at the young boys and returned to her large black leather chair. 'What appears to be the problem dear?' she asked still speaking as sweetly as physically possible.

Kurt smiled at her, 'well, I don't even think I need to be here, it was Blaine that said I needed to come…' Kurt said looking to Blaine.

Blaine pulled out the chair on the other side of the desk, which was next to Kurt, 'Well, I came home from being out today, and I found him collapsed on the bathroom floor, and he can't walk properly doctor.' Blaine confessed to her.

Kurt was sitting next to him looking at him, 'why was he so concerned' was all he could think about while Blaine was explaining what had happened… Kurt new that Blaine loved him as a friend, but this seemed… more… No! Kurt told himself he was being silly…

The doctor looked to Kurt, 'I'm just going to test your blood pressure honey.' She said putting a rubber sleeve on Kurt's arm. She tested and realised it was extremely low… 'Hmm… this isn't good sweetie, what have you eaten today?' she asked looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt tried to remember what he'd had… but he remembered he hadn't had anything… 'I haven't had anything…' he confessed.

'Mmhmm, and what about to drink? Or have you consumed anything else in the past ten hours such as medication?' The doctor asked removing the sleeve and sitting behind her desk.

'I had a sip of diet coke earlier and an aspirin…' he replied still looking at his hands and fiddling with his thumbs.

'Well that's what's caused this sweetie, you are dehydrated and you took a pill on an empty stomach! You don't have anything to worry about, just wait here while I get you some water and a special liquid medicine we put in to help you regain hydration quickly.' She said smiling and then left the two of them alone.

Kurt looked at Blaine, 'I'm sorry Blaine…' he confessed with tears forming in his eyes.

'Hey! What are you sorry for Kurtie?' Blaine asked putting his arm around him…

'I wasted your time, this was all my fault… I shouldn't have been so stupid!' he replied looking back at his hands.

Blaine took hold of his hands, 'don't ever be sorry Kurt, not for things like this, I'm happy we came here and found out, I'd waste _all _my time to make sure you're okay! You mean a lot to me Kurtie, we're… best friends!' Blaine said hugging him tightly.

Tears ran down Kurt's cheeks again, Blaine caught them when they unfolded from the hug, 'hey, no more tears now cutie!' he said wiping Kurt's face.

As he did this, the doctor reappeared.

'Here you are sweetie!' she said passing Kurt a plastic cup with a pink tint to it, 'don't worry about the colour, it's supposed to be like that!' She then turned to Blaine. 'Umm, Blaine is it?' she asked politely.

Blaine smiled at her and nodded.

'I'm going to give you these,' she said passing his three small packets. 'They are for Kurt, he needs another before bed, one in the morning and one again before he sleeps tomorrow. Make sure he takes them with water please!' She said smiling at him.

Blaine smiled back, he liked that she was telling him to take care of Kurt.

'Now, I just need a few details for our records.' She said to the boys smiling. She then passed Blaine a form, 'could you fill that out for your boyfriend please Blaine.' As she said this Kurt stopped drinking and Blaine froze.

'Oh he's not…' Blaine started.

'No no, I'm not!' Kurt also started.

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I just thought…' The doctor said covering his face with her hands…

'Hey, don't worry about it!' Blaine said smiling. He took the pen and filled out all Kurt's information, showing that he knew just about everything about Kurt, right down to his regular doctor.

After the small chit-chat about not forgetting to take the medicine, both boys were headed home.

Kurt was already feeling 100 times better, they pulled into Dalton and Blaine switched off the car…

'Thank you Blaine… for… everything…' Kurt said looking deeply at him.

'Hey, it's no big deal, I'm just glad you're okay!' Blaine said also looking deeply at Kurt.

'You know Blaine, today when the doctor thought we were… you know…' Kurt started still looking deeply at him.

'Yes…' Blaine replied with butterflies.

'I wanted to say… we…' Kurt started again and that when it happened.

Two boys covered with fake leaves carrying marshmallow guns started shooting the car. 'Come on then suckers!' Nick shouted at them.

'EAT MARSHMALLOW!' Jeff shouted also at the car…

Kurt sighed… he didn't get out his feelings again, but neither Kurt nor Blaine could not laugh at the sight of Jeff and Nick in plastic helmets in fake leaf jackets… it was impossible…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

**Sorry if you're disapointed with what was wrong with Kurt...**

**I just didn't have the heart to give him a horrible disease or anything! D:**

**I hope the Nick and Jeff made you all laugh, been as you all like them so much! ;D**

**More Warblers will be added in soon! **

**Look out for Warblers Flint, Trent and Brock!**

**Reviews pleaseeee?**

**I will update tomorrow if I get some reviews!**

**Maybe even later today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its wonderful characters... except Riker... He's mine! ;D Just kidding!**


	36. Warbler Brock and Lost WalkieTalkies

About half an hour passed and the four boys all returned indoors. Dalton students were all resting in their beds… All except Jeff who was still wondering the corridors looking for his misplaced walky-talky that Nick had bought him the day before. He couldn't very well return back at number 36 without it… Nick would kill him! Or worse, snap his R5 CD!

Jeff was running up the third floor corridor when he bumped into Brock. Now Brock was another Warbler, he had dark brown hair that was almost black and he had a similar build to Nick. This therefore meant that he was a lot shorter than Jeff and bumping into Brock sent him flying.

'Ah, Brock! Sorry dude!' Jeff said reaching out a hand to Brock who was now on the floor.

'You should watch where you're walking Jeff!' Brock said struggling to his feet.

'Sorry dude, my mind was somewhere else. Hey wait, what are you doing wandering the corridors at night?' Jeff questioned. Which was actually a good question, Brock wasn't the type to break the rules and he generally was asleep before any other Warbler in Ventus building. He was, as you could say, a goodie-goodie. Which never really bothered any of the other Warblers, because there was no doubt that Brock always did the right thing, but when it came to lying, he was perfect. All the teachers had high respect for Brock as he did every piece of homework and it was always in early if not done in the class it was given in. This gained him respect, so if anything ever happened in Ventus building that would usually end with losing house points or chores for all of its students Brock could lie to the teachers and tell them another house did said prank/rule breaking and the teacher would believe this was true. So the fact that he was rule breaking himself was strange. I mean, it wasn't a big deal that it was after lights out and he was out of bed because they hadn't started classes yet and it was still spring break, but it was still strange for Brock to be awake.

'I umm… I mean… Umm… I'm not doing anything! I just fancied a walk!' Brock stuttered… He was most defiantly up to something, but Jeff was a simple being and if someone said they weren't up to something, he generally believed them.

'Oh, okay dude, sorry for asking!' Jeff said and kept running up the corridor.

Brock however, he kept walking, and entered a dorm room… Number 53, Trent and Flint's dorm…

Back to Jeff, he was still looking for his lost walkie-talkie, until he heard a rough, rustle of a voice. He stopped in his tracks, the voice was close but no one could be seen. Jeff looked down and saw a plant pot and in it was his walkie-talkie and Nick was trying to talk to him…

'Agent 6! I repeat Agent 6! Come in!' Nick shouted down his own walkie-talkie.

Jeff plucked his from the plant pot and replied, 'Agent 3, Agent 6 here!'

'Jeff? Where are you? It's late, and you're not home!' Nick said back at the sound of Jeff's voice.

'God, sorry Mom!' Jeff said back and laughed.

He then pushed his walkie-talkie into his pocket and ran for his dorm.

When he finally reached number 36, Nick was watch TV. He was watching Mad Men, it was his favourite show, he longed for a role on it, Jeff repeatedly told him one day it would happen. However Nick never believed him. When Jeff entered, Nick turned off the TV and ran towards Jeff.

'Dude! I was so worried! You've been gone hours!' Nick said hugging Jeff.

Jeff patted him on the back as they hugged, 'dude, don't worry so much! I'm Jeff Sterling, what could possibly go wrong?'

Nick untangled himself from Jeff, and gave him a 'yeah right' look.

Jeff laughed, 'so dude, what have you been up to?' Jeff asked grabbing a can of sprite from the fridge.

'Well, I had Flint up here like a half hour ago…' Nick said sitting on a stool.

Jeff turned to look at him, 'talking about Trent again?' Jeff asked the small dark haired boy.

'Got it in one dude! We need to get them together, they are all they both talk about! They're as bad as Kurt and Blaine!' Nick said ruffling his hair.

'No dude! Kurt and Blaine are worse! We need to get them together!' Jeff said and then took a gulp of his drink.

'Jeff you're my best friend, so I'm gonna tell you this, but you can't tell a soul!' Nick said looking hard at Jeff.

'Promise dude, what is it?' Jeff asked curiously.

'I found Kurt crying in their dorm the other day… because of Blaine…' Nick said drinking his water.

'Aww dude, that's rough! What did you do?' Jeff asked.

'I just hugged him and told him he wasn't alone! I just feel so bad for him… I mean we like him and he likes us, but I think he feels really alone here, he's away from his friends and family and when Blaine isn't around I bet he feels like he doesn't have a friend in the world…' Nick said to Jeff looking sad.

Jeff remembered all the times he felt alone, he hated feeling that way… 'Well then dude, it's our job to make him feel better! We gotta do something for him!' Jeff said standing up from his seat.

'What do you have in mind agent 6?' Nick asked inquisitively.

'Oh you'll see!' Jeff said grinning…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Okay, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while again! D:**

**Started college and finding time to write is becoming more difficult.**

**I'm still trying to decide whether to carry it on for much longer...**

**But I have decided that if I do carry on...**

**The end will come if and when Kurt and Blaine get together.**

**Review please, honestly they make me wanna write more, so if you want me to carry on...**

**REVIEW! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Glee's characters!**


	37. Jeff's Plan and Boys in Glasses

The next morning Jeff woke up extra early, well early for him anyway. He then, forgetting to get dressed, so he ran round to all the Warblers dorms in nothing but his blue boxer shorts. However, living in a large building full of boys, they all got used to each other, and generally someone was always walking round half naked. Well, not including Brock, who was always in full uniform even during school breaks. Anyway, Jeff reached number 56, Flint and Trent's dorm.

* * *

><p>Trent and Flint were like a toned down version on Kurt and Blaine, they didn't act like them, but they were obviously secretly in love and neither one would confess. Jeff found it slightly funny yet slightly frustrating because he always managed to get himself stuck in positions where he almost accidentally told the other of their love. But to explain a little further, Trent was a rather rich student who had been attended Dalton's schools since he was a baby, from pre-school to high school, he'd always been there. Flint however had attended California's finest school until he was thirteen, when his mother and father split up. His mother moved him and his two younger sisters, Anna and Jessica, to Westerville, Ohio to get away from familiar surroundings. The girls hated the move, but Flint understood it was necessary. He was a very understanding and lovely boy, he'd literally do anything for his mother, when his father left, he almost took on the father role. He came out a year after his father left, explaining that he'd always known he was gay but was too afraid to tell his father. This again proved to his mother that she'd done the right thing by leaving him, she loved her son and him being untrue to himself because of his waste of a father killed her. Trent met Flint when he first moved to Dalton, Flint was a very talented musician and Trent first found him in the bathrooms in Ventus's building, he was sat on the bathroom's side playing guitar and singing a song he'd written himself. Trent first went in there to shout at whoever it was because his singing was putting Trent off his homework. However when he first laid eyes on the small thin, light brown haired boy, sat with his back against the mirrored walls of the bathroom, strumming his guitar and singing softly, he was lost for words. Trent's parents had always known he was gay and supported it completely, his four sisters and brother also fully supported it, there is still question about his younger brother's sexuality, but Mr and Mrs Nixon had decided that it was better to wait until he wanted to tell them of his sexuality. All in all, both boys had an understanding family, and both loved each other, but nothing, they still wouldn't confess of their true love.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff knocked on their door, he heard giggling and guitar playing…<p>

'Come in!' Flint sang as he was still strumming that same guitar from two years ago.

Jeff opened the door to reveal Flint sat on his bed with Trent sat next to him, the guitar was in front of both of them. Flint had his hands on the chords and Trent was gently strumming Flint's favourite guitar.

These were the moments where it was obvious they loved each other.

However, Trent was smiling and Flint was laughing, they were happy, so leave them to it was always Jeff's train of thought.

'Guys, we need an emergency Warbler meeting today at mine and Nick's, but don't tell Blaine or Kurt, everyone else needs to be there though! All new kids! Everyone!' Jeff informed the pair, for as much as they were sweet and lovely, they were also Dalton's biggest gossips, if information was around or needed to get round Trent and Flint were the ideal people to go to.

'You got it dude!' Flint said smiling putting on his glasses and reaching for his phone.

Trent smiled as Flint pushed on his black reading glasses, Flint always looked exceedingly adorable in his glasses.

'Don't say a word!' Flint said to Trent, not looking up from his phone. He hated his glasses but he knew that Trent loved them.

Jeff stood idly by as the boys flirted, 'finished?' he said jokingly when the pair had finished bickering about how 'cute' he looked in his glasses.

'Oh shush Jeff, and don't worry we're on the information, the only person you might want to talk to personally is Thad, his phone isn't working and you know what he's like at this time of year, asleep constantly, plus Brock needs telling and they are in number 63 together now!' Trent informed Jeff.

'They're sharing now?' Jeff asked confused.

'Brock wanted to share with Thad because Thad is 'organised' and generally asleep, it makes sense really, Brock like time to himself and Thad is always asleep or out on Warbler business so…' Trent said lifting Flints guitar from his lap and placed it on his bed so it didn't get damaged.

Jeff nodded, it did make sense but Thad was sometimes difficult to get along with and Brock wasn't really into conflict. But at the moment Jeff had bigger things to worry about.

'Thanks anyway dudes! I'll see you at 36 in an hour!' Jeff said heading back to his dorm to wake Nick and put on some clothes for when his fellow Warblers arrived for the meeting. Today his plan was to be put into action…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Well, here it is! Jeff's plan will be revealed next chapter!**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Glee's characters!**


End file.
